Mafia
by Argens Hebe
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke llevan tiempo saliendo, y todo parece ir a pedir de boca. Hasta que les atacan una noche y el rubio se ve envuelto en el mundo de los clanes de mafia de Japón. REGALO PARA BLACK RYU!
1. Prólogo

Hola!! Esta historia es un regalo para mi enana favorita: Black Ryu!! Lleva tiempo dándome la tabarra para que escribiese algo que no fuese de HP y supongo que lo ha conseguido n.n

Este primer capi es enano, pero es solo para poner en situación la historia! Por favor, dejadme comentarios, que es mi primer fic largo de Naruto y quiero saber qué tal!!

Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer.

**Prólogo**

Se conocieron en una discoteca, una noche de febrero. Sus mejores amigos eran primos, y se encontraron en la misma fiesta. Naruto estudiaba segundo de medicina, Sasuke, cuarto de empresariales; habían ido con los Hyuuga allí, y estos les presentaron.

Hinata era la mejor amiga de Naruto, dulce, amable y delicada, era como una figurilla de cristal, y Naruto la adoraba; el sentimiento era mutuo, pues Hinata había encontrado en el tenaz y alborotado rubio un hermano que la cuidaba, la protegía y escuchaba todos sus problemas. En un momento dado creyó estar enamorada de él, pero pasó rápido, se conocían demasiado bien para saber que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, además del pequeño detalle de que Naru era gay convencido.

Neji era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, ambos estaban hechos de la misma pasta; se conocían desde niños, y había entre ellos una complicidad que no se veía en muchas partes. Fríos, altivos, orgullosos, solo dejaban a personas muy cercanas que viesen su lado humano. Ambos eran los mejores de su promoción, perseguidos por chicas y chicos por igual, de una belleza misteriosa y excepcional, eran inalcanzables.

Y de inmediato surgió un chispazo, Sasuke se sintió atraído por la pureza y la energía del chico rubio, al igual que por su sonrisa cálida, sus cabellos de oro y sus ojos de mar. Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros, penetrantes y seductores, y no podía evitar admirar el cuerpo musculoso y delgado del moreno; irradiaba fuerza y seguridad, algo que el rubio no estaba muy acostumbrado a sentir viniendo de otros.

No tardaron mucho en recluirse en su propia burbuja, hablando y flirteando sin pudor alguno, y menos aún tardaron en caer en las redes del otro. Todo comenzó allí, liándose en la discoteca. Y siguió a partir de ese momento: cenas, comidas, cine, fiestas, bailes, besos y paseos en coche… y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, llevaban tres meses saliendo, ante el asombro de los Hyuga, que si sabían algo de Sasuke, era que no se había interesado tanto en nadie nunca.

Y es en este momento en el que empezó la historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

Weno, empiezan las cosas serias!! Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!!

**Capítulo 1**

Sasuke no podía creer lo mucho que había llegado a significar Naruto para él en los tres meses que llevaban juntos. El rubio era una persona excepcional, lleno de energía, preparado para ayudar a aquel que lo necesitase; hacía salir su parte más cariñosa, parte que solo había visto su familia más cercana. Aquella noche habían ido los dos a una discoteca nueva, que se había puesto muy de moda. Sasuke sabía que a Naruto le encantaba bailar, así que allá iban los dos, tranquilamente.

El moreno esperaba pacientemente en la puerta, viendo pasar a todos los chicos y manteniéndose alejado de la cola. Muchos intentaron ligar con él, quien no con el cochazo en el que estaba apoyado y aquellos pantalones negros que le marcaban todos los músculos… al fin y al cabo estaban en la zona gay de la ciudad por excelencia. Sonrió al ver llegar una moto negra, con dibujos anaranjados y vio como se bajaba de ella su novio.

Hola Sasu – saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se quitaba el casco.

El moreno examinó el atuendo de su chico; camiseta blanca, que acentuaba el bronceado de la piel, unos vaqueros oscuros que le quedaban de maravilla y aunque estaban en pleno mayo, una bufanda azul. Supuso que por la moto, si no le daría algo del frío. Le atrajo con una sonrisilla de medio lado y le besó con ganas, sus manos se dirigieron como siempre hasta el trasero del rubito, y lo estrujaron, atrayéndole más hacia él. El rubio respondió con fervor, colgándose de su cuello como siempre y cuando se separaron rió.

Qué tal tu conferencia?

Interesante, el tío sabía de qué hablaba, aunque no fuese su tema de estudio principal.

Me alegro – sonrió el moreno – listo para bailar, rubio?

Puedes apostar que sí!

Se saltaron la cola y fueron directamente hacia la puerta ante las miradas envidiosas y lujuriosas que les enviaban todos los reunidos. Sasuke dio su nombre y el gorila lo confirmó en la lista, dejándoles pasar. Naruto sonrió, desde luego, Sasuke tenía listas en prácticamente todos los locales de la ciudad, así que de costumbre no pagaban entrada y pasaban las colas enseguida.

El ambiente dentro era increíble, la música estaba a tope y ya estaba lleno casi. Naruto sonrió encantado y ambos se dirigieron a la barra, a pedir algo. Sasuke se pegó a su novio y le besó el cuello mientras el camarero les servía sus copas; el ojiazul se pegó contra su espalda, echando el cuello a un lado, para darle más espacio. Nunca hubiese imaginado estar así con alguien, el moreno le cuidaba como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo y cuando estaba con él se sentía absolutamente genial; podían hablar de cualquier tema, y se conocían muy bien, llegaban a decirse frases con una sola mirada.

Allí estuvieron un rato, entre besos y tragos, hasta que Naruto oyó una canción, entonces arrastró al moreno a la pista de baile. Si había algo que Sasuke adoraba era bailar con él, el rubito se movía de vicio, y si era sexy ya de normal, en la pista se duplicaba. Normalmente acababan con todas las miradas clavadas en ellos; y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta, a veces era demasiado inocente.

Estuvieron hasta tarde, y salieron con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras, hablando animadamente y enlazados fuertemente de la cintura. Fueron hacia donde habían dejado sus respectivos vehículos, doblando una esquina. Entonces fue cuando Naruto se pegó uno de los mayores sustos de su vida. Sin aviso, repentinamente, cuatro tíos vestidos de negro les rodearon y se lanzaron al ataque.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, cuando lo recordaba más tarde, todavía era incapaz de dar una visión clara. Sasuke le empujó con fuerza detrás de él y comenzó a defenderse con destreza. Naruto fue a levantarse a ayudar cuando vio como uno de los tipos sacaba un cuchillo más largo que su brazo.

Sasuke, cuidado!!

El aviso llegó tarde, y el cuchillo se hundió en el cuerpo del moreno. Afortunadamente, le había dado tiempo a apartarse un poco y se le clavó en el costado, en vez de en pleno abdomen. El moreno sintió como se le escapaba el aire y cayó de rodillas. La vista se le nubló, solo conseguía ver formas confusas, una amalgama de grises y negros. No supo qué pasó, solo sintió como Naruto le cogía medio en volandas y salía corriendo; poco después pararon, al parecer les habían despistado. Solo pudo ver el rostro muerto de preocupación del chico, y oír muy lejanas sus palabras.

Sasuke?! Mierda, mierda!! – exclamó mientras se deshacía de la bufanda que traía al cuello con presteza y se la enrollaba alrededor de la herida, haciendo presión para evitar que saliese más sangre – Joder!! Aguanta un segundo, voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

No! – exclamó el moreno con un gemido apurado, Naruto le miró atónito.

Sasuke, al menos déjame llamar a la policía!!

No! Por favor, Naru… la… - el joven no pudo decir más, cayó en la inconsciencia, sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo.

Joder!! Sasuke!! Mierda!!

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, tenía que llamar a alguien, aunque no fuesen las autoridades. No sabía porqué, pero el moreno se había exaltado mucho solo con la mención, así que supuso que ya se había visto antes con aquellos tipos, al fin y al cabo, le habían llamado por su nombre. Con presteza, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones del chico, mientras comprobaba de nuevo que tenía pulso. Se fue directo a la agenda y buscó un nombre.

Itachi… Itachi… - susurró fervorosamente – Aquí está, menos mal!!

Esperó, esperó unos instantes que le parecieron horas, es que aquel tipo no pensaba coger el maldito teléfono??

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi besó juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio, y este se rió y se quitó, atrayéndole hacia sus labios. Se dejaron caer ambos en la cama, el moreno sobre el rubio y el segundo comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre las largas hebras negras de su novio, mientras las manos de este recorrían su cuerpo, acariciándolo sin descanso. La camisa del rubio voló, y este se arqueó cuando su amante comenzaba a recorrer con sus labios todo su torso.

Y en ese momento, comenzó a sonar el móvil de Itachi, que lo maldijo hasta el infierno, y decidió no hacerle caso.

Ita… no piensas cogerlo?

No – dijo él sin dejar de besarle – estoy ocupado.

Pero puede ser importante.

Pero…

Tranquilo – sonrió el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta – yo no me voy a ir.

Tá bien!!

E Itachi se separó del cuerpo deseable de su novio y se estiró a coger el teléfono, que parecía sonar con histeria. Lo alcanzó y miró a ver quien era, con pereza lo abrió mientras miraba al joven sobre la cama, que sonreía y se arqueaba sobre las sábanas, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajesen, desparramando su larga cabellera a su alrededor, enredando sus dedos entre los sedosos mechones y despertando el deseo del moreno.

Sasuke, qué pasa enano?! – reclamó molesto.

Soy Naruto, el novio de Sasuke. – sonó una voz próxima a la histeria.

Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke? – inquirió Itachi incorporándose de inmediato.

Salíamos de una discoteca cuando unos tipos vestidos de negro nos atacaron y le hirieron con un cuchillo en el abdomen, ha perdido mucha sangre y acaba de quedarse inconsciente. Me pidió que no llamase a una ambulancia…

Dónde estáis?? – inquirió mientras se vestía a toda prisa, al igual que su novio, que oía toda la conversación.

En la esquina de Marleng con Tennison, en un callejón.

No os mováis, ahora llego – y con eso colgó.

Ambos hombres bajaron apresuradamente al garaje y en tiempo record, un descapotable rojo volaba sobre el asfalto, al doble de la velocidad permitida. Itachi iba concentrado al volante, y se dirigió a su novio.

Dei, por favor, llama a mi padre, y dile que despierte a tía Tsunade. Dile que recogemos al enano y vamos para allá.

Bien – Deidara marcó y esperó pacientemente a que le respondieran, fue una voz medio dormida la que lo hizo – Uchiha-san, soy Deidara. Nos acaba de llamar el novio de Sasuke para decirnos que este se haya herido… No se preocupe, en este momento vamos hacia donde están, y luego iremos a casa, Itachi le pide que despierte usted a Tsunade…. Bien, gracias.

Y bien?

Dijo que pondría todo en orden y prepararía la habitación. – Deidara posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Itachi, confortándole, lo que le ganó una sonrisa de agradecimiento – Estarán bien, ya verás.

Eso espero.

No estudiaba medicina el chico?

Sí, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. No sabe nada de la familia.

Oh

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto esperaba poniendo en práctica lo que sabía de primeros auxilios, que era más de lo normal, pues había seguido todos los cursillos que se ofrecían en su facultad, que eran muchos. Se quitó la camiseta, sin preocuparse por el frío de la noche, y taponó con ella la herida, vendándola luego con la bufanda. Ambas prendas quedarían inservibles, pues ya eran de color carmín intenso, pero ese pensamiento ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

Sasuke, aguanta, por favor – rogó con voz quebrada.

No pasó mucho tiempo, solo que a él le pareció una eternidad, hasta que oyó un coche derrapar y vio como dos hombres se dirigían hacia ellos. Tapó el cuerpo de Sasuke, no fiándose demasiado, pero cuando vio al primero se apartó y respiró con alivio, era clavadito a Sasuke, solo que más mayor y con unos ojos de un intenso color rojo.

Naruto? – preguntó.

Sí, soy yo.

El mayor se inclinó de inmediato sobre su hermano y miró con aprobación los vendajes que había hecho el rubio mientras el otro hombre, que tenía unos preciosos ojos violeta le ponía una chaqueta por encima, y le cogía de los hombros, para tranquilizarle.

No te preocupes – dijo con voz suave.

Gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Itachi – he hecho lo que he podido, pero es necesario que le vea un médico.

Es posible que le hayas salvado la vida – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras cogía a su hermano en brazos – sube al coche.

El coche salió despedido de nuevo, como un bólido, y el rubio se asustó, ¡aquel tipo conducía como un loco! Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Sasuke su conducción temeraria. El rubio se volvió de nuevo y le dijo con aquella voz suave que le caracterizaba.

No me he presentado, me llamo Deidara, soy el novio del loco al volante. – a Naruto se le escapó una risita.

Yo soy Naruto – sonrió sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su novio.

No puedo decir que hayan sido las mejore circunstancias, pero estamos encantados de conocerte. Sasuke habla maravillas de ti.

El rubio enrojeció, causando que su "cuñado" riese con ganas y Deidara sonriese alegremente. Poco después llegaban a las afueras, a una mansión enorme, de estilo tradicional, baja y de madera, que al parecer hervía de actividad, pues todas las luces estaban encendidas. Nada más frenar de golpe ante las puertas, salió un ejército de hombres que les ayudaron a sacar del coche a Sasuke y les llevaron a la primera planta, a un cuarto enorme donde ya les esperaba una señora con las tetas más grandes que Naruto había visto nunca.

El rubio se quiso quedar, pero fue echado de allí sin contemplaciones, como todos los demás, con unos gritos que prefirió no volver a recibir. Fue entonces cuando vio a un hombre alto y de complexión delgada, no muy mayor, debía de ser como su padre, que miraba la puerta cerrada con preocupación. Sus ojos se dirigieron a él, y supo quien era. Solo una persona tenía esos mismos ojos negros.

Tú debes de ser Naruto.

Así es.

Yo soy el padre de Sasuke, - dijo con voz grave – te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho. Itachi me ha dicho que si no le hubieses vendado, probablemente estaría muerto.

Bueno, tampoco podía quedarme allí sin hacer nada.

Aún así, gracias, y también por confiar de esa manera en él.

Voy a esperar a que me lo explique, Uchiha-san, y no voy a aceptar una mentira – dijo seriamente el pequeño.

Entiendo – sonrió el padre – De momento deja que te acompañe, hemos preparado una habitación para ti.

Bien… es probable que no despierte hasta mañana. – dijo el joven.

Sí, es cierto.

Bueno llamaré mi padre y le diré que me quedo. Tal vez pueda ir mañana…. Mierda, mi moto!! Y el coche de Sasuke!!

No te preocupes, si me das las llaves mandaré que lo traigan, ya iba a enviar a alguien a por el coche de mi hijo.

Bien, muchas gracias – sonrió el joven.

De nada, estás seguro de llamar a tu padre? Tal vez le despiertes, no deberías preocuparle.

Despertarle?? Ja – rió el rubio – seguro que está de fiesta todavía!

Oh, bueno, ven, te acompaño hasta tu cuarto – le dijo.

La habitación era de tamaño medio, adornada con gusto, y tenía una cama occidental grande y un sillón en un extremo, con una ventana que daba al jardín interior, y desde donde se veían el resto de las casas y dependencias del terreno. Naruto lo agradeció y, batallando con sus ganas de echarse a dormir, llamó a su padre, que por el ruido parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Se sentó sobre la cama y reflexionó sobre lo que le había pasado.

Había algo que no le decían; estaba seguro. Porqué Sasuke no quería que llamase a las autoridades? Quienes diablos eran esos tipos? No querían su dinero ni nada, simplemente les agredieron sin más. Y ante todo, aquella familia, le daba un poco de mala espina. Sasuke solo le había hablado de su hermano y de su padre brevemente, no sabía nada más de él. Y todos aquellos hombres, la mansión, que parecía casi una ciudad… Había algo que le daba mala espina.

Salió hacia el cuarto de baño, que le habían indicado al otro lado del pasillo; pero oyó una conversación en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, eran su hermano y su padre, y ambos parecían completamente furiosos.

Así que eso es lo único que sabemos, que iban vestidos de negro!! Quién podría haber sido?!

A saber padre, todos los hombres de los clanes van de negro!! Me temo que tenemos que esperar a que Sasuke despierte!

Oh, te aseguro que quien lo haya hecho pagará con sangre.

No pueden haber sido muchos, la mitad de los clanes son aliados o subordinados.

… habrá que esperar a que tu hermano despierte.

Un ruido alertó a Naruto que se metió en su cuarto corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Se dejó caer en la cama, con la mente prácticamente en blanco de la impresión. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

Dios, son la mafia – susurró, y gimió luego – Joder! Estoy saliendo con el hijo de un yakuza!!


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, no había dormido muy bien, apenas cuatro horas entrecortadas, pero parecía más fresco que una lechuga. Se vistió con unas ropas que le habían dejado el día anterior y salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto. En su cabeza, los pensamientos se mezclaban e interrumpían sin ton ni son. Aún no podía creer que Sasuke fuese un mafioso… y lo peor era que ahora que lo pensaba, tenía toda la pinta: el coche, los trajes, aquel aire misterioso, lo poco que hablaba de su familia… todo encontraba una explicación en aquel instante.

Salió por la puerta sin encontrarse a nadie, y vio su moto, reluciente, justo frente a esta, con las llaves puestas. Sonriendo levemente, sacó el casco, se lo puso y arrancó, dirigiéndose a la entrada. El guardia en la puerta le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y tras pedirle indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa, Naruto arrancó y desapareció velozmente.

Sabía la zona por la que estaba, y no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, así que no tardó nada en llegar, coger algo de ropa y dejar una nota diciendo que se quedaba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de un amigo. Sabía que su padre no se levantaría hasta pasada la hora de comer. Y su abuelo estaba encerrado en su estudio, con sus "musas" que era como llamaba a las revistas de tías casi en bolas y a los posters de tamaño natural de desnudos. Y luego se preguntaban porqué había salido gay!

Volvió rápidamente a la mansión Uchiha, el guardia de la puerta esperándole con esta abierta. Quería ver a Sasuke en cuanto se despertase, y hablar con él. Con lo que no contaba era con que la mansión tenía un aspecto muy distinto de día que de noche, y acabó perdido en los laberínticos pasillos sin saber muy bien donde había acabado. Su bolsa colgada del hombro y una mirada perpleja debieron dar muestra de lo muy perdido que estaba, porque un niño pequeño, de unos siete años se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

Hola! Nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nuevo?

Eeeh, podría decirse – sonrió Naruto – Estoy buscando el cuarto donde está Sasuke.

Oh! Buscas al primo?

Es tu primo?

Sí, me llamo Konohamaru, soy el primo pequeño de Sasuke. – dijo alegremente el pequeño, que compartía los mismos cabellos azabaches de la familia – Quieres que le busquemos juntos? Yo tampoco sé en qué habitación está…

Gracias, sería una ayuda.

Pues vamos!!

Naruto rió ante la energía del niño y le siguió mientras este parloteaba alegremente. Siempre le habían gustado los niños, aunque no tenía ni primos ni hermanos pequeños; adoraba jugar con ellos, y le encantaban la alegría y sencillez con la que vivían las cosas. Y comenzaron su caminata por los entresijos de la mansión del clan; parecía que el chico sabía por donde andaba, así que el rubio le siguió con una sonrisa. Se detuvieron ante una puerta que el pequeño abrió con energía, y se encontraron con una pareja mirando las carpas en un pequeño jardín. El hombre tenía pelo negro y se parecía muchísimo al padre de Sasuke, y la mujer, por el contrario era rubia, de un rubio muy claro y de ojos azul cielo.

Papá, mamá, sabéis donde está Sasuke??

En la casa principal, hijo – dijo la mujer sin volverse, mientras su marido le colocaba una flor en el pelo. Naruto se sintió como un intruso en una película romántica.

Pero no le molestes, que está convaleciente – finalizó el padre con una voz que se intentaba severa, pero que se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar.

Vale!! – Y sin más, el niño cerró la puerta y echó a andar a paso vivo.

Son tus padres?

Sí – repuso Konohamaru – A que mamá es guapa?

Sí es muy bella. Y tu padre… es el hermano del padre de Sasuke?

Sí, su hermano pequeño.

Siguieron andando hasta que se detuvieron frente a otra puerta, que el pequeño abrió con energía. Dentro, se encontraba la misma rubia de los pechos enormes de la noche anterior, y al parecer estaba completamente ebria, a juzgar por la cantidad de botellas de sake y los berridos que daba. El rubio vio como su acompañante cerraba la puerta sin ruido y se alejaba de puntillas.

Es la tia Tsunade, - explicó el niño con cara de circunstancias - no hay que molestarla cuando está cantando.

Cantando?? – el asombro de Naruto no conocía límites.

Siguieron su camino, y abrieron la siguiente puerta, al parecer aquello era un gimnasio, y en el centro de él se encontraba un joven, vestido de un simple pantalón negro, practicando sus posturas con la espada. Y Naruto se le quedó mirando anonadado, si pensaba que Itachi se parecía a Sasuke, aquel chico era exactamente igual.

Neee, Sai!! – gritó el enano, Naruto le miró alarmado, nunca se debía interrumpir a alguien en un entrenamiento con espadas; era peligroso y se podía hacer daño.

Un ruido sordo les llamó la atención sobre la espada en el suelo y el pequeño corte en el antebrazo del moreno. Este se volvió hacia ellos con cara de psicópata y Konohamaru emprendió una retirada estratégica, empezando a correr mientras arrastraba a Naruto tras él. Les perseguían los gritos y amenazas de muerte del moreno.

ENANO!! VEN AQUÍ TE VOY A MATAR!! MALDITO CRÍO DEL DEMONIO!!

Consiguieron perderle en una esquina y Naruto vio como el sieteañero le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si aquello fuera un juego que solía practicar. Naruto le miró incrédulo, pero qué clase de familia era aquella??

Jeje, ese era mi hermano. Tiene un año menos que Sasuke, y el triple de mal genio que él. – sonrió de nuevo – se me olvidó como se pone cuando le interrumpes en su entrenamiento.

Y siguieron, Naruto preguntándose si alguna vez llegarían a encontrar a Sasuke o a alguien que les indicase donde estaba. Abrieron otra puerta, esta vez se encontraron con el mundo en rosa, donde dos adolescentes riendo tontamente leían una revista. Una tenía el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes y la otra era rubia desvaída y tenía ojos violetas. Ambas les ignoraron completamente.

sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – exclamó el niño de pronto.

Piérdete Konohamaru!!

Eso!! No ves que estamos demasiado ocupadas? – repuso la rubia.

Hmpf, chicas! – y cerró la puerta – esas dos son las primas Sakura e Ino. Lo único que hacen es mirar esas estúpidas revistas, hablar de moda y eso si no están persiguiendo a Sasuke.

Oh, vaya.

Aquella familia era cada vez más rara, ese sentimiento se acentuó cuando vieron a una mujer, al parecer joven, de cabellos azabache, paseando por el jardín. Hasta ahí no había nada raro, pero junto a ella, como un pequeño perro, se hallaba un cerdo rechonchete que olisqueaba las plantas con tranquilidad.

Oh! Es la tía Shizune!! – dijo Konohamaru – Tía Shizune!!

Hola, pequeño! Qué tal?

Muy bien, y tú? Sacando al cerdo?

Ya ves – repuso esta con una sonrisa.

Buscamos a Sasuke, sabes donde está?

Creo que en el segundo piso – y su mirada se desvió momentáneamente a Naruto, pero unos gruñidos angustiados acapararon su atención – Oh, Ko-chan, espera!!

Konohamaru se despidió alegremente y se fueron mientras la mujer cogía en brazos al cerdito que se escondía asustado de un ratón. Naruto miró al chico que le acompañaba mientras subían las escaleras, y vio como hablaba sin cesar. Su cabeza casi daba vueltas. Aquel era el clan de mafiosos más atípico que hubiese podido conocer; no pegaban para nada con la imagen que se había hecho de ellos según Sasuke y su padre. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, justo vieron aparecer a Itachi, y el rubio suspiró de alivio; aunque la cara del moreno se torció cuando vio su compañía.

Primo Itachi!!

Konohamaru – saludó brevemente – Hola Naruto, te estábamos buscando.

Fui a casa a por unas cosas, tu padre me dijo que me podía quedar el fin de semana.

Sí, por supuesto, pero no esperábamos que salieses tan pronto…

Itachi!! Buscábamos a Sasuke, le hemos preguntado a todos pero no sabían – el rubio vio como el mayor palidecía.

A todos?? Quieres decir que habéis visto a alguien de la familia??

Claro! Mamá y papá estaban como dos adolescentes en el jardín de nuevo; - comenzó a explicar el niño, dando a ver su mente despierta y aguda – tía Tsunade estaba cantando, parecía que le había llegado cargamento nuevo de sake; Sai estaba entrenando y cuando le hemos preguntado, ha empezado a perseguirnos con su espada!! – dijo falsamente indignado el chico – Luego estaban las tontas de Ino y Sakura con otra de sus revistas; también hemos visto a la tía Shizune, que estaba paseando a Ko-chan, aunque no nos ha ayudado mucho, porque ha visto un ratón, y ya sabes como es Ko-chan con los ratones.

…

Tenéis una familia… peculiar – dijo Naruto al ver como Itachi parecía no saber qué decir.

Y más va a ser – murmuró este para sí, ante las miradas interrogantes de los más jóvenes, despachó a Konohomaru, que se fue tan contento, dando brincos, y se dirigió a Naruto – Ven, mi hermano se ha despertado hace nada, ha preguntado por ti.

Sí, vamos.

Fueron a toda prisa hasta el famoso cuarto, que el pobre rubio llevaba buscando una buena media hora, y entraron, Itachi se quedó fuera, dejando a los novios un poco de tiempo a solas, y Sasuke abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente al ver como el rubio soltaba de golpe su bolsa y corría hacia él. No tenía muy buena pinta, estaba más blanco que el papel y tenía unas profundas ojeras moradas; pero sonreía, y aquello era lo importante. Se acercó a él con prisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama de matrimonio que ocupaba su novio. Le besó con suavidad, inclinándose con cuidado para no hacerle daño por descuido; se separaron y le sonrió con aquella dulzura que parecía no darse cuenta que tenía, Sasuke le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

Hola.

Hola, qué tal te encuentras?

Bien. – en silencio se miraron a los ojos, un largo momento, y el moreno por fin se decidió a hablar – Gracias.

Hn?

Gracias por salvarme, gracias por confiar en mí.

No tienes porqué darlas – dijo el rubio, cogiendo la mano que tenía en su mejilla y besándola.

Me dijo Itachi que le llamaste a él.

No se me ocurría nadie más, no querías avisar a las autoridades – susurró Naruto – no lo comprendí, pero ahora lo entiendo mejor.

Qué entiendes?

Sasuke miró a Naruto, intentando averiguar si le habían dicho algo. No quería que el joven se inmiscuyese en aquello, era demasiado bueno, demasiado puro, y algunas de las cosas que allí hacían no eran algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Había querido protegerlo y había sido el rubio el que le había terminado protegiendo a él. El ambiente en la habitación era íntimo y agradable. Las persianas estaban medio bajadas, dejando entrar poca luz, que creaba dibujos en el suelo. Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa dulce y seguía manteniendo su mano pegada contra su mejilla.

Ayer oí hablar a tu padre hablar con Itachi, decían que no sabían quién habría podido ser, pues los otros "clanes" eran aliados o subordinados. Y prometió muerte al que lo hubiese hecho. Supuse que sois de la mafia, tu padre es un yakuza, me equivoco?

No – respondió Sasuke en un suspiro desesperanzado – Me hubiese gustado que no lo supieras…

Escúchame – Naruto acercó su rostro al de su novio hasta que sus narices se rozaron y susurró contra sus labios, sin apartar la vista de aquellos pozos oscuros – Me da igual quien sea tu padre, tú sigues siendo Sasuke, y yo sigo enamorado de ti.

Y le besó, con suavidad, pues aún estaba convaleciente, pero el moreno no pareció muy conforme con aquello, y pasado el estupor de aquellas palabras, atrajo con fuerza al rubio hacia sí. Naruto se vio obligado a recostarse casi sobre el torso del Uchiha, y respondió al beso con ganas, sentía la lengua de su novio recorrer su boca con hambre, explorándola con frenesí, enredándose con la suya.

Lamento que te enterases así – dijo el joven con la respiración entrecortada tras separarse.

No te preocupes. Además tienes una familia muy divertida.

Itachi y mi padre?? – preguntó incrédulo el otro.

Bueno… cuando he llegado esta mañana, digamos que me perdí – el moreno rió y Naruto le sacó la lengua de forma infantil - …luego me encontré con un niño pequeño, Konohamaru…

Ese diablo hiperactivo – murmuró el moreno para sí, aunque de forma totalmente audible.

… y comenzamos a buscarte, le preguntamos a tus tíos, los padres de Konohamaru…

Tío Obito y tía Rin, esos no han pasado la pubertad

… a tu tía Tsunade…

La vieja borracha

… a tu primo Sai…

La copia mal hecha

… a Sakura e Ino…

Brr, esas acosadoras – dijo con un escalofrío el moreno.

… y a tu tía Shizune con su cerdito… - Naruto esperó el comentario y luego sonrió – Qué, ella te cae bien?

Es la única cuerda.

Bueno, pues digamos que eso es lo que conozco de tu clan, hasta ahora, además de tu padre, e Itachi y Deidara.

…

Sasu, dime algo.

Sabes? Al final es un alivio que lo sepas – el rubio rió y se acurrucó junto a su novio, donde se quedó gran parte del día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto llegó a casa el domingo por la tarde y se encontró a su padre sentado en el salón con el periódico en la mano. Saludó alegremente, sentía que nada podía hacer que se sintiese mal, se sentía completamente feliz, había pasado un día de ensueño con Sasuke, solo hablando e intercalando besos y caricias. Sonrió a su padre que le sonrió a su vez y preguntó:

Qué tal en casa de tu novio?

Qué… cómo??

Por dios hijo! Tu padre usaba la misma excusa conmigo cuando se iba a pasar la noche con tu madre. – dijo su abuelo, mientras saqueaba la nevera.

Jejejej, cuéntame… qué tal ha ido?

Papá!!

Oh, venga, esas cosas no se le ocultan a tu viejo!

Eso, suelta prenda! – exclamó su abuelo y luego con una sonrisilla maliciosa añadió – He comenzado una novela sobre el tema, así que…

Tú calla, ero-sennin!!

Qué no me llames así!! Yo, que soy Jiraiya, el gran maestro de la escritura!!

A todo lo llamas escritura tú!

… miró divertido como su hijo y su padre discutían según su costumbre. Siempre estaban como el perro y el gato y lo cierto es que en casa nunca se aburrían, o alguien gritaba, o algo salía volando en alguna riña o algo se rompía por algún motivo insospechado.

Bueno, peque, dinos al menos como se llama.

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha… - susurró su padre, y Naruto supo que algo al oír ese nombre había cambiado.

No preguntó, pues su abuelo comenzó con sus preguntas de inmediato, pero vio como la mirada de su padre parecía perdida en algún recuerdo lejano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó una semana, y el tiempo encontró a Sasuke y a Naruto en otra de sus citas habituales, en un restaurante – Ichiraku para más señas – comiendo los adorados ramen del rubio. Su relación se había hecho más fuerte, y mucho más sana, pues al no tener el moreno que guardar secretos ni desaparecer de repente, si no que daba una explicación, había mucha más confianza. El rubio no quería saber nada, prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia, y Sasuke realmente lo prefería así.

Naruto… cuéntame algo de tu familia – dijo él – al fin y al cabo, tú ya sabes todo sobre la mía.

No hay mucho que contar – sonrió el rubito – en realidad somos solo mi padre, mi abuelo y yo. Mi madre murió dándome a luz.

Vaya, lo siento.

No lo hagas, - sonrió el joven – no la conocí, pero mi padre me habla mucho de ella, y sé que está en algún lugar mejor.

Bueno, y tu padre? En qué trabaja?

Es director de una empresa de seguridad, tienen alarmas, guardias, guardaespaldas… cosas de esas. Vivimos los dos con mi abuelo, que es escritor.

Es conocido? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisita

Depende.

De qué?

De qué tipo de lectura sea. Escribe novelas eróticas, las más leídas del país.

… eróticas??

No eres el único con una familia rara – rió el rubio, haciendo sonreír al moreno – recuerdo que, cuando era pequeño, me solía llevar con él a "recolectar información", es decir, a espiar los baños de las mujeres.

No! En serio?

Sí – seguía riendo Naruto – cuando volvíamos a casa, mi padre le echaba unas broncas horribles, y acababan tirándose los platos a la cabeza. Era muy divertido.

Supongo. – rió a su vez Sasuke, en ese momento, sonó su móvil y lo cogió haciéndole un gesto de disculpa a su novio – Sí?... Qué ha pasado?... Entiendo, voy para allá.

Tu padre? – preguntó Naruto cuando el moreno abría la boca para decirle algo, este asintió – Te tienes que ir?

Sí, lo siento mucho.

No importa – sonrió el rubio – Me puedes llevar o cojo un bus?

Te llevo – dijo con firmeza su novio mientras salían del restaurante.

Pero si es urgente…

Aún así, tengo tiempo.

Poco después volaban hasta la casa de Naruto, donde se despidieron con un beso largo y húmedo. Naruto se separó, sabiendo que el otro iba con prisa y se despidió de nuevo con un beso en la mejilla, antes de bajar y entrar en el chalet de estilo occidental. Sasuke esperó a que estuviese dentro y luego se fue a toda velocidad. No tardó prácticamente nada en llegar a la villa Uchiha, y saltó del coche, dejándolo en la puerta, con las llaves puestas, sabiendo que alguien lo aparcaría. Entró corriendo y se encontró a su padre y a su tío Obito con rostros muy serios.

Qué ha pasado?

Han atacado a Gaara – explicó su tío Obito.

Mierda!! Porqué?

Es el novio de Sai, y es obvio que alguien quiere haceros daño. – explicó su padre – Vosotros estáis bien protegidos, es la gente de fuera la que corre peligro. Vas a tener que vigilar bien a Naruto, hijo.

No le voy a quitar los ojos de encima, te lo aseguro – repuso el joven con los ojos llenos de furia.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sai, de donde ese momento salía su primo con una mirada que prometía el infierno a quien hubiese hecho eso. Sasuke se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro; el chico se relajó levemente, aún mirando la puerta que cerraba a su novio y a Tsunade. Sasuke sintió que su furia crecía, tal vez peleasen mucho, pero quería a su primo con locura, y no iba a permitir que le hiciesen daño. Además, Gaara era como uno más de la familia, Sai y él llevaban juntos más tiempo del que podía recordar, desde principios del instituto, y acababan de empezar la facultad!

Pagarán por esto, te lo prometo – susurró Sasuke.

Lo sé, me voy a encargar de ello.

Y no solo, Sai, no solo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Sé que hace prácticamente millones de años que no he actualizado , más incluso. Pero este año está siendo bastante difícil y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir (con decir que solo tengo los trayectos en bus para ello), así que es probable que tarde algo entre actualización y actualización.

De verdad lo siento, a mí me sienta fatal cuando una historia me deja ahí sin saber lo que sigue, pero intentaré llevar un ritmo más o menos regular, y no estar otra vez unos tres meses sin hacer nada.

Bueno, a todos los que seguís leyéndome: tenéis una paciencia de santo!

Gracias por leerme, en serio, y espero que os guste (no decían eso de que lo bueno se hace esperar. Espero que os parezca así….)

**Capítulo 3**

Naruto llegó frente a las grandes puertas de la villa Uchiha, iba a buscar a Sasuke, iban a un concierto y como el tráfico sería horrible y aparcar totalmente imposible, iban en su moto. Dejándola frente a las puertas, entró tranquilamente, saludando a uno de los hombres del clan que andaban por ahí mirando que nadie inapropiado entrase en la casa. Parecía que ya sabían quién era, y que podían dejarle pasar. Se dirigió con pasos dudosos hacia la habitación de Sasuke, realmente, la orientación no era su fuerte.

Llegando estaba cuando vio como un pelirrojo se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo, le miró, el chico llevaba un simple kimono blanco, que resaltaba el color cremoso de su piel y tenía los ojos de un verde aguamarina precioso, rodeados por una gruesa línea de kohl negro. El joven parecía llevar vendados un brazo y tenía dificultades para andar. Algo le dijo a Naruto que no era un Uchiha.

Quién eres? – preguntó, a Naruto le gustó la forma tan directa que tenía de saber lo que quería.

Oh, hola! Me llamo Naruto, y tú?

Soy Gaara. Qué haces aquí?

Vengo a buscar a alguien – sonrió el joven, algo enigmático – y tú? Te encuentras bien? Parece que tienes mal una pierna…

Voy bien, me estoy recuperando de una… caída.

Vaya, que mala pata, no?

Sí.

Sin darse cuenta, los chicos caminaban en la misma dirección sumidos en una agradable charla insustancial. Fue al doblar un recodo cuando el rubio creyó que el corazón se le caería a pedazos. Sasuke estaba en medio del pasillo, y la chica del pelo rosa, su prima Sakura se pegaba a él como una lapa mientras le daba el morreo de su vida. Él se paró, y se dio la vuelta, sin notar como el pelirrojo también lo hacía; este comenzó a hablar, al parecer sin darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su compañero.

Tsk, podrían irse a otro lado, ahora no hay quién pase por allí. Esa Sakura! No se ni cómo la soporta!

Ellos están juntos? – preguntó el rubio con voz ahogada.

Hn, más o menos. Es un asunto bastante complicado, Sasuke es el hijo del jefe de familia, tiene un hermano mayor, pero es gay, y lleva con su novio años. Su padre quería que se casase, aunque siguiese manteniendo a su actual novio como amante, y que tuviese hijos. Hace poco tuvieron una trifulca, y él se negó a hacerlo. Por lo tanto, ahora esa responsabilidad recae sobre Sasuke, que creo que también está con novio, pero su padre ve con muy buenos ojos su relación con Sakura.

Entiendo – la voz del rubio era fría como el hielo – lo lamento, tengo que irme. Me alegro de haberte conocido, mejórate.

Sí, lo haré. Adios. – y con aquello, el rubio desapareció de la casa, dejando al pelirrojo pensando – Qué raro.

Sin darle más importancia, el joven se fue a encontrarse con su querido novio. El moreno había estado tan preocupado por su estado que, en contra de toda su naturaleza y habitudes, ni siquiera había intentado meterse en su cama… y eso era algo que él iba a remediar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, Naruto le había dejado plantado!!! Había esperado unas buenas dos horas entre llamadas frenéticas a un móvil que parecía muerto e histérico por la preocupación, había encontrado a Gaara. Había hablado con él, brevemente, claro está, y no se sabía como, pero en la conversación había salido un agradable chico rubio que había pasado por allí aquella tarde. Y entonces, Sasuke comprendió que le estaba evitando, ¿el porqué? No había llegado a averiguarlo. Las llamadas siguieron en un completo frenesí, hasta que al día siguiente, el rubio se dignó por fin a coger el teléfono. Decir que Sasuke estaba furioso era poco, sus ojos habían comenzado a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza y estaba próximo a estallar.

SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ NO ME COGES EL MALDITO TELÉFONO??

Ah! Sasuke – repuso el otro.

Sí, yo!! Te acuerdas de mí? Te estuve esperando ayer, horas!!! Se puede saber qué diablos hacías??? No me gusta que me dejen plantado, Naruto, no me gusta nada!! Y cómo te atreves a…?? – pero el chico ya no pudo seguir hablando.

CALLATE – exclamó el rubio, como la única forma eficaz de hacer parar al otro - Escúchame, Sasuke, y escúchame bien. No tienes nada que reprocharme, y no acepto ningún tipo de queja por tu parte. Pero tú que te has creído hijo de…? No, se acabó, entendiste? Hemos terminado, quédate en tu bonita mansión con esa furcia de pelo rosa a la que pareces tener tanto afecto. Y OLVÍDATE DE MÍ

Y con aquello colgó. Sasuke se quedó mirando el teléfono, demasiado aturdido para poder pensar. Y lo primero que le vino fue una fuerte oleada de dolor y desespero. Naruto no podía dejarle, no podía, se había acostumbrado de tal modo a él, a su forma de ser, a su sonrisa, a sus besos, diablos, si hasta estaba enamorado!! No podía dejarle por un estúpido malentendido, por un beso que no significaba nada, por alguien que podía desaparecer para siempre y no le importaría medio comino. Y justo ahora que necesitaba tenerle vigilado! No podía arriesgarse a que le pasase nada, no lo soportaría!

Para la sorpresa del moreno, no era tan fácil explicárselo todo a Naruto, pues este ni siquiera quería oírle. Siguió llamando a todas horas, pero no le cogían. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y ya parecía haberlo intentado todo. Había llamado a su casa, solo para descubrir que tampoco le cogían, había llamado a su móvil sin descanso, fue hasta su facultad, pero el chico parecía estar escondiéndose de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas, y Naruto seguía negándose a ver a Sasuke, había hecho lo imposible por evitarle, y se negaba a cogerle el teléfono. Pero además, Hinata podía ver que estaba destrozado. Naruto tenía un alma muy dulce y algo infantil, y había puesto mucho en aquella relación; y no había nada que odiase más que la traición. Aquello le había dolido, mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever entre sus falsas sonrisas y su comportamiento alegre.

Y llevaba tres semanas sin salir de casa nada más que para ir a clases. E Hinata estaba decidida a sacarle al menos una noche. Neji había intentado sonsacarle algo, e incluso Sasuke había ido a su casa para pedirle que le ayudase a prepararle una encerrona a Naruto. Ella por supuesto se había negado; es más, incluso le había soltado unas cuantas verdades que acabaron con un contundente "Pues la próxima vez no beses a esa fulana si sales con alguien más!" Y le había plantado la puerta en las narices. La expresión atónita del moreno, que nunca hubiese imaginado ese altercado con la dulce morena, y la sonrisa escondida de Neji habían bastado para dejarla contenta todo el día.

Naruto, esta noche vamos a Konoha – dijo con voz segura, refiriéndose a la discoteca a la que solía ir el grupo de amigos – Kiba, Shino y Tenten vienen también.

Yo no…

Tú sí! No voy a dejar que te ahogues en tu casa por un idiota de moreno. Te vienes con nosotros y punto en boca.

Cielos, Hinata – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa afectuosa – empiezas a hablar como Neji. – la joven se sonrojó.

Es que no me gusta verte así, Naru.

Lo siento, no quise preocuparte – dijo el joven tomándola de la mano y apretándosela suavemente – pero es difícil…

Supongo…

Hina, estás enamorada? – susurró el rubio.

Có…? – la chica suspiró – supongo que no se te puede ocultar nada.

Quién es?

Neji – fue el susurro que le respondió.

Y?

Cómo que y?

Oh, vamos! Le has dicho algo?

No!!! – exclamó horrorizada – Cómo si él pudiese sentir algo por mí!!! Para él no soy más que su prima!

Deberías intentarlo – dijo Naruto – No le conozco mucho, pero cuando te mira es evidente el cariño en sus ojos. Y como dicen, quien nada arriesga, nada gana.

No es tan fácil, Naru. Para mí no lo es.

Lo sé. – un suspiro salió del fondo de su alma y miró riendo a su compañera – Menudo par, verdad?

Ya te digo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kiba y Naruto reían de un comentario de Shino mientras tomaban una copa en la barra, esperando a las chicas, que habían ido al baño. Pasaron un rato divertido, y el rubio pudo olvidarse de su problema moreno un rato. Bailaron y bromearon, y en general se divirtieron bastante. No fue hasta que apareció Neji con semblante serio, que el rubio pensó que pasaba algo. Cuando vio como Hinata palidecía y le miraba con los ojos llenos de miedo, se dirigió a sus amigos y les dijo que él y la morena se iban. Estos no pusieron ningún impedimento, y Naruto siguió el camino de los Hyuga, que salieron por una puerta trasera.

Al salir se encontró con una escena que le era familiar. Cinco hombres de negro rodeaban a los chicos, y Neji protegía a Hinata, a la que había escondido tras de sí. Los otros rieron y justo cuando el rubio fue a salir, oyó unas palabras que le dejaron un momento sin hablar.

Mira, mira lo que tenemos aquí.

La heredera del clan Hyuuga, ni más ni menos.

Y su primo – rió otro.

Qué os parece si nos deshacemos del incordio?

See, luego podríamos jugar un rato con la chica.

No le vais a tocar ni un solo pelo a Hinata – dijo Neji con calma, irguiéndose orgulloso ante ellos. Como si tuviese ventaja y no los otros.

Naruto lo admiró por eso. Y cuando oyó el ruido inconfundible de un disparo salió como una tromba, y de una patada certera, hizo volar la pistola que estaba en manos del agresor. Se puso en actitud defensiva frente a Hinata, que se inclinaba angustiada sobre su primo, y este, que yacía pálido y con el hombro ensangrentado en las rodillas de su prima. Naruto se quitó la camisa que llevaba sobre una camiseta y se la tendió, sin mirarla siquiera.

Ten, hazle un vendaje. Y llama a tu clan. Seguro que tienen a alguien por aquí cerca.

Naruto – susurró ella.

Tranquila, - sonrió para los hombres con una mueca que les dio escalofríos – Me vendrá bien desahogarme.

Hinata le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. No sabía cuan peligrosos podían ser esos hombres. Mierda, ni siquiera creía que supiese que su padre era de la mafia, al igual que el de Sasuke, y sin embargo, hablaba como si supiese, y les defendía como si creyese que tenía alguna posibilidad de luchar contra ellos. La joven hizo con manos nerviosas un vendaje en el hombro de su primo, de aquel hombre por el que estaba perdidamente enamorada, por aquel que daría su vida por protegerla sin dudarlo un solo instante.

Tonto, porqué te has puesto delante? – dijo entre lágrimas.

Preferiría morir a que te hiriesen, Hinata – contestó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Porqué?! – exclamó con furia mientras sollozaba la morena – Por que soy la heredera del clan?! Por que tu deber es protegerme?!

No… Hinata, no – Neji alzó la mano hasta tocarle la mejilla y susurró para que solo ella le oyese – Porque te amo, más que a mi propia vida.

Dios, Neji.

Hinata sollozó mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del mayor y este acariciaba y besaba sus cabellos. Sabía que era correspondido, siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca había hecho nada para pasar a algo más; se conformaba con lo que tenía. Y si Hinata le aceptaba, como más que un primo, lo agradecería con todo su corazón, con inmensa felicidad. Pero no si ella no quería. Sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando unos labios tiernos se juntaron a los suyos en un beso leve, suave y dulce. La abrazó contra sí, sin darse cuenta de que Naruto había sonreído, sin apartar la vista de los cinco hombres, y uno de ellos decía con una sonrisa socarrona.

Oh, qué tierno!!

Me dan ganas de vomitar! – espetó otro – Quítate chico, antes de que te hagamos daño.

Vosotros? No creo que pudieseis hacer nada contra mí. – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona – Sería mejor que os fueseis antes de que me enfade…

Hinata no creía que fuese muy buena idea picar a aquellos matones, pero cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, vio porqué estaba tan confiado. Más rápido que el viento, se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo, quedando de cuclillas. Girando sobre sí mismo, con una pierna estirada, hizo que el hombre cayese de espaldas, con un grito de sorpresa; y antes de que tocase el suelo, otra patada en el abdomen, le envió tosiendo sangre unos metros más allá. Naruto se colocó uno de sus mechones rubios tras la oreja y les miró con superioridad. Ni siquiera se le había alterado la respiración.

A partir de allí, Hinata vio que su amigo tenía mucha mucha idea de lo que hacía. Luchaba como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo. Mientras el hombre al que había tumbado se intentaba levantar cogiéndose el estómago y tosiendo de dolor, se le echaron encima dos más. Al primero le despachó con un rodillazo en la ingle, que le hizo doblarse, y otro en pleno estómago. Un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, le envió al suelo. El segundo se encontró con una patada en pleno rostro y otra en el pecho, mandándolo contra la pared.

Hinata lo miró todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Creciendo en su entorno, había visto a muchos hombres luchar, Neji era uno de los mejores; pero aquello era otra cosa. Naruto tenía una elegancia de movimientos y una velocidad que sabía que no eran normales. Su estilo de lucha era el de un felino, agresivo y veloz, ágil y poderoso. Vio como Neji también le miraba boquiabierto, pero en sus ojos había algo que no estaba en los suyos: reconocimiento. Al parecer, Neji sabía algo que ella no.

Kyu… Kyubi – susurró – es el Kyubi… es imposible.

Hinata le miró por un momento atónita con sus palabras. Y luego volvió su mirada blanca hacia la danza de su mejor amigo, que en ese momento llegaba a su fin. Habían intentado dispararle, pero el arma había desaparecido de la mano del hombre y había acabado desmontada por el suelo en menos de un segundo. Pronto, los cinco hombres estaban por los suelos, inconscientes, y Naruto les ataba con sus cinturones, de manera que no pudiesen librarse si despertaban.

Se volvió hacia ellos, y vio en Hinata una mirada de pura admiración, al igual que en los ojos idénticos de su primo. La joven sonrió levemente y abrió la boca, y lo primero que dijo fue:

Qué diablos era eso??

Eso… - contestó por el rubio una voz al otro lado de la calle - …era el Kyuubi.

Los tres miraron hacia allí, por donde venía Sasuke andando a toda prisa. Había estado presente durante la lucha. Su primer impulso había sido correr hacia los que atacaban a su rubio, pero al verle luchar, sus pies se habían detenido por completo. Era imposible, era completamente irreal, y sin embargo, allí estaba. Se acercó a ellos, ignorando su impulso de abrazar a Naruto y no dejarle ir nunca más, y fue a levantar a su mejor amigo, que le sonrió débilmente. Naruto de inmediato cogió al castaño del otro brazo y con Hinata junto a ellos, se subieron en el coche del moreno, que estaba allí enfrente.

Qué es ese Kyubi del que habláis? – preguntó la joven, tras haber llamado a su padre, para que cogiese a los hombres que habían dejado detrás del club, y llamase a un médico.

El Kyubi era un estilo de lucha secreto, que solo podían aprender los miembros de una de las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas de Japón. Unía los estilos de lucha de Japón, China, India y el Tibet, y, aunque es sin armas, es completamente mortal. – contestó Sasuke. – Se creía que se había extinguido, pero…

Y cómo es que Naruto lo sabe? – inquirió la chica.

Esa es una buena pregunta – susurró Neji.

Es un secreto de familia – dijo el rubio fríamente – y por el momento no os voy a decir más. Voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa, Hina, y voy a esperar a que me digan si Neji está bien. Luego me marcharé. Estoy hasta los cojones de los putos mafiosos.

Sasuke rió, aunque era una risa sin alegría, y se dijo que ya le parecía extraño que el rubio no hubiese salido con eso antes. Hinata reprochó a Naruto sus palabras; el joven nunca soltaba palabrotas, en general eran como ajenas a su personalidad. Pero de repente te saltaba con esas, y te le quedabas mirando alucinado. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los Hyuga, que parecía una réplica de la de los Uchiha, y vieron que les estaban esperando. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que ya era la segunda vez que vivía lo mismo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Para compensar un poco, os dejo dos capis.

Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 4**

Los hombres se llevaron a Neji rápidamente, acompañados de Hinata, que daba órdenes en su habitual tono suave. Y ante el asombro del rubio, vio como todos la obedecían al mínimo gesto, y se plegaban a todos sus mandatos. Sasuke sonrió y Naruto no pudo evitar apartar la vista, ahora que estaba más tranquilo y se había pasado la adrenalina, verle era como un puñetazo en el estómago. Y Naruto se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que fingiera, seguía colado hasta los huesos por él.

El moreno fue a hablar, cuando llegó el patriarca de la familia Hyuuga. Naruto no le conocía, en realidad de los Hyuuga solo conocía a Neji, Hinata y la hermana pequeña de esta, que se llamaba Hanabi, y seguía en secundaria. Sabía muy poco de la familia, como que el padre de Hinata y el de su primo eran hermanos gemelos y que el de Neji había muerto, pero nada más.

Ah, Sasuke! Te agradezco tu ayuda – dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

No es a mí a quién tiene que agradecer, Hyuuga-san – interrumpió el moreno con respeto – Si no a Naruto.

Naruto? – le miró como recordando algo – Tú eres el mejor amigo de Hinata, creo recordar.

Sí, así es – repuso el rubio cortésmente – encantado.

El placer es mío, al fin y al cabo, has salvado a mi hija, de algo peor que la muerte.

Bueno, obviamente no iba a permitir que le pasase nada – sonrió – Quiero mucho a su hija.

El jefe del clan frunció el ceño con una súbita desconfianza y añadió:

Espero que tus intenciones sean puras jovencito!

Cómo??! – y Naruto entendió que le estaba dando una advertencia, su asombro fue patente, más con la risita de Sasuke a su lado – Oh, no! No amo a su hija, solo somos amigos, además, ella ya tiene a alguien…

Padre! – exclamó una chica joven entrando por la puerta, y parando asombrada al ver a Naruto, al que luego sonrió con alegría – Parece que Hinata y Neji POR FIN se han decidido.

Ya era hora!! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el padre, y miró a Naruto – supongo que a eso te referías.

Sí.

Bueno, - fue como si el hombre recordase súbitamente la situación – Siento mucho que te hayas visto envuelto en algo que no tendrías porqué…

No se disculpe, parece que los mafiosos a mi alrededor siempre se están metiendo en problemas de los que no saben salir – dijo con una mirada irónica hacia Sasuke.

Cómo dice?

Naruto es mi novio – intervino Sasuke, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Naruto, que fue a decir algo, pero el moreno le silenció: no pensaba discutir con él frente a un hombre que admiraba – y conoce a mi clan. Supongo que también adivinó lo que hacen ustedes.

Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres el famoso rubio que salvó al Uchiha, eh?

Eso creo – repuso el joven.

Y cómo lograste sacar a los chicos del aprieto? Según tengo entendido eran varios.

Naruto! – fue la exclamación de Hinata al abrir la puerta, y siguió hablando sin percatarse de su padre y hermana – Me tienes que explicar eso del Kyuubi! Oh, padre…

El Kyuubi?

Parece que nuestro amigo común puede usarlo en su máxima expresión – explicó Sasuke con una sonrisilla. Hinata le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su mejor amigo, que solo sonrió con dulzura.

Me temo que se van a tener que quedar con la curiosidad – dijo – no es mi secreto, así que no puedo revelar nada.

Lástima… en verdad me has intrigado.

Un hombre entró y le dijo algo en susurros al patriarca, que salió con una disculpa. Hanabi cogió por banda a su hermana para sonsacarle qué había pasado entre Neji y ella. Y Sasuke se retiró a un rincón con Naruto, sabiendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para poner las cosas en claro. Había notado como su rubio apartaba la mirada para no mirarle a los ojos, y eso le entristeció, al igual que el ceño fruncido y la obvia tensión de su cuerpo. Ansiaba abrazarle y estar seguro de que no le habían hecho nada. Aún así, se abstuvo y comenzó a hablar.

He intentado hablar contigo – susurró.

Ya…

Quiero poner las cosas en claro, Naru, no sé lo que viste u oíste cuando fuiste a la mansión, pero te aseguro que yo iba en serio contigo. Estas últimas semanas… estas últimas semanas han sido las peores en mucho tiempo, no sabes hasta que punto te he echado de menos…

Sí, seguro que la peliteñida te ha consolado lo mejor que ha podido – repuso el joven con el sarcasmo rezumando en su voz.

No!! No tengo nada con Sakura!! Dios me libre! Qué pasó cuando fuiste a la mansión??

Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! – exclamó el rubio enfadado de verdad – Me encontré con un chico pelirrojo que, obviamente, no era un Uchiha. Estuvimos hablando y me dijo que tu padre quería que te casases y tuvieses un heredero. Qué planeabas? Mantenerme como amante? Mala suerte! Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie!! Y por si fuera poco te ví!! Ví como te besabas con esa fulana!! Así que no me vengas con el cuento de que lo que me contaron es mentira!! Me engañaste!! Tenías dos relaciones a la vez, no eres más que un mentiroso y un estúpido cabrón de mierda!!!

Te equivocas – dijo el moreno con la voz rota, y mirando fijamente al rubio – Es cierto que mi padre espera que me case con Sakura, o con cualquier otra mujer. Y también es cierto que me dijo que me casase y te mantuviese como amante. Pero la situación no es así. Gaara es el novio de Sai, llevan años saliendo, pero aún así no está muy enterado de lo que pasa en la mansión. Jamás he tenido una relación con Sakura, nunca pensaría en tenerla, y menos mientras salgo con otra persona. El beso que viste fue de improviso, salía de mi cuarto para ir a la puerta, a esperarte, y se me lanzó encima. Supongo que lo viste antes de que me la pudiese sacar de encima. – cogió la mano del rubio, que le miraba con ojos acuosos, y este apartó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo – Naru, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Te juro que nunca ha habido nadie más, y no lo habrá. Te lo prometo.

Sabes? Yo también te he echado mucho de menos – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa débil.

El moreno se rió y le cogió fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndole con brusquedad a un beso demandante, hambriento. Naruto se fundió en sus brazos, y se enganchó a su cuello. Le había echado tanto de menos, que aquello le parecía como llegar a un oasis después de semanas en el desierto. Sasuke comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia el perfecto trasero de su novio y este inclinó la cabeza para hacer más profundo el beso, y en ese momento, un carraspeo en la puerta les distrajo.

Se separaron y miraron al patriarca de los Hyuuga que les miraba con una sonrisilla y a Neji, que reía detrás. Sasuke se rió sin pudor, y Naruto enrojeció. Hinata sonrió, parecía que las cosas volvían a su cauce. El rubio se dio la vuelta y se acomodó entre los brazos del Uchiha, que parecía que no quería soltarle. Vio como Hinata se sentaba junto a Neji, y como este le cogía una mano y se la besaba suavemente.

Gracias, Naruto – dijo el de pelo largo – No habríamos salido de ese lío de no ser por ti.

No importa – contestó este – de verdad.

Bueno, se hace tarde – dijo Sasuke – yo me llevo a Naru a casa. Que según creí entender estaba hasta las narices de nosotros.

Cómo? – preguntó Hiashi alzando una ceja.

Como fueron sus palabras exactas, Neji? – dijo Hinata con voz burlona.

Creo que "estoy hasta los cojones de los putos mafiosos"

Bueno – se defendió Naruto, ante las risas de los demás – Es que no hacéis más que poneros en peligro. Y soy yo el que luego os tiene que salvar!

Muy cierto. – rió Sasuke de buena gana. – En fin, vamos?

Sí – la sonrisa de Naruto podría eclipsar el sol, y Sasuke sintió una oleada de ternura hacia su novio

Se despidieron de los Hyuuga, mientras Hiashi decía que se reuniría con su padre para averiguar de quién eran los hombres que les habían atacado. Lo único que sabían era que eran de los muelles, y eso no era ninguna pista. Había muchas bandas con hombres en los muelles.

De camino hacia la puerta, se cruzaron con un hombre con el pelo de punta y una máscara cubriéndole la parte inferior del rostro. Sasuke le había cruzado un par de veces, y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, distraído, pero Naruto se quedó parado, como si le hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo. Con una voz que expresaba la incredulidad más absoluta, la sorpresa más total exclamó:

- _Kakashi-sensei?!!!_

- Naruto! Qué diablos haces aquí? Y abrazado a un Uchiha, no más… Hay algo que no me hayas contado?? – inquirió con un tono burlón y pervertido.

- Usted… usted es un Hyuuga???

- Hmmm, sí… podría decirse – repuso el hombre – soy un primo de Hiashi-san.

- Es un mafioso!!

- Bueno… es una palabra muy fuerte…

- … - Naruto se le quedó mirando por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados – Espero por su bien que Iruka lo sepa.

- Por supuesto, Naruto! – le dijo como ofendido – Nunca le ocultaría algo como esto.

- Ya.

- Confía en mí – dijo el peliplateado, y su voz había cambiado, era seria, y daba confianza, miró fijamente a Naruto – lo sabe, jamás le engañaría tanto tiempo.

- Bien. Bueno, pues, nos veremos, supongo.

- Sí, a ver si algún día te pasas por el dojo! Hace mucho que no vienes.

- Iré algún día.

- Estupendo! Hala, adiós, pasaoslo bien, jóvenes. – y le cuchicheó, de forma bastante audible – Y usar protección.

- Kakashi-sensei!!! – exclamó el rubio avergonzado mientras él otro se iba riendo. Cuando se perdió de vista, el moreno preguntó

- Cómo es que lo conoces?

- En realidad conocí antes a su pareja, Iruka, fue mi primer maestro de kendo. Ambos regentan un dojo en mi vecindario, solía ir de pequeño.

- Ibas a un dojo? Para qué? Si sabes usar el Kyuubi…

- El kyuubi es un estilo sin armas. Y a mí siempre me gustaron las espadas, así que mi padre me metió en mi tiempo libre…

- Entiendo. Parece que le tienes mucho cariño a Iruka.

- Sí, es como un tío para mí. Y siempre me ha dicho que soy como un sobrino; cuando yo era más pequeño hacía un montón de trastadas, y normalmente mi padre o algún vecino me acababa persiguiendo para echarme la bronca. Iruka me escondía y me regañaba, haciéndome prometer que no lo haría más. Después nos íbamos los dos a comer ramen al Ichiraku, y nos reíamos de mis bromas, o me contaba las que había hecho él de pequeño.

- Y Kakashi?

- Oh, él me enseñó cuando ya era más mayor. Esos dos han estado juntos más tiempo del que puedo recordar. No sé como Iruka logra soportarlo, el tipo es un auténtico pervertido!!

- Jajaja

- Ya tú ríete, pero cuando se enteró de quién era mi abuelo!! Era uno de sus mayores fans! Y encima le ayudaba a "recaudar información".

- Debe de ser un hombre peculiar.

- Llega siempre un mínimo de una hora tarde, y fue el que convenció a mi abuelo para que también escribiese sus historias en Yaoi. Cuando les dije que salía contigo…!!!

- Qué pasó?

- Quería que le contase como eran las cosas entre los dos… según él para inspiración para su próxima novela.

- Tu abuelo es todo un personaje – rió a carcajadas Sasuke

El moreno no añadió más y ambos salieron tranquilamente de la casa, y se subieron en el coche de Sasuke. Naruto iba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pues Sasuke al parecer no podía dejar de tocarle, aunque fuese solo un pequeño roce en la mano. Subieron y el moreno arrancó, conduciendo con soltura entre el poco tráfico que había a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Quieres que te lleve a casa? – preguntó suavemente.

No, - repuso el rubio – la verdad es que preferiría ir a algún sitio tranquilo, a hablar.

Estupendo.

Y puso rumbo a un pequeño local que conocía, en el centro, abierto hasta el amanecer. Era un bar bastante amplio, con la barra a un lado, una pista de baile en medio y pequeños espacios para los que prefiriesen sentarse a hablar sin ser molestados. Ellos se sentaron en uno de estos últimos, con dos copas frente a ellos. Sasuke pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, y este se permitió relajarse contra él mientras los dedos del Uchiha se enredaban con los suyos.

Menuda noche, verdad?

Sí, ha sido… agitada.

Ja – rió el moreno – solo tú podrías llamarla así.

Bueno, tampoco fue gran cosa ocuparse de esos tipos. La verdad es que no sabían luchar sin algún arma.

No todo el mundo puede usar el Kyuubi, Naru – rió con un beso cariñoso – Me gustaría que me contaras sobre él.

Ya sabes que no puedo…

Pero algo de su origen, o de su creación… Se sabe muy poco sobre él. Créeme, Neji lleva estudiando el tema años, es como una pequeña obsesión para él.

Bueno, la historia de cómo comenzó es bastante curiosa. – comenzó Naruto, con una sonrisa – Se dice que hace años, un demonio zorro de nueve colas aterrorizaba el norte; muchos guerreros intentaron acabar con él, pero era demasiado fuerte para todos. La historia llegó hasta China, y un guerrero errante, conocido en todo el reino por su fuerza y destreza, decidió viajar hasta aquí para enfrentarse a él. Cuando llegó a la villa más cercana, se encontró con que el palacio del shogun había sido destrozado, y los supervivientes se afanaban en intentar reconstruirlo. Preguntó a uno de los guardias qué había pasado y este le contó que el zorro había llegado de improviso, y había atacado con furia. Además, al parecer, había raptado a la hija del shogun, una joven conocida en la región por su belleza.

El guerrero siguió las trazas del zorro, y llegó a su guarida cuando este no estaba. Allí estaba la princesa, con un kimono blanco como la nieve, y tan bella que el guerrero se quedó prendado de ella de inmediato. La historia entonces se vuelve algo confusa, pero el guerrero rescató a la princesa y la llevó de vuelta con su padre, que le ofreció su mano. Al ser la única heredera, las tierras y posesiones pasaron al guerrero, que defendió sus tierras con eficacia, evitando que el zorro entrase en ellas. Mucho tiempo estuvieron luchando, pero ninguno de los dos moría. Al final, el guerrero encontró un sello que podría hacer desaparecer al zorro en el interior del alma de un humano, de forma que nunca más pudiese hacer daño. Lo selló en el interior de su hijo recién nacido.

De ahí salió el Kyuubi. Es el nombre del demonio zorro; al estar en el interior del hijo del shogun, este tenía una facilidad increíble para la lucha. Su padre le instruyó en las artes chinas, y sus hombres en las habilidades ninjas y samurais. Cuando creyó que ya sabía todo lo que podían enseñarle allí, aunque era muy joven, decidió hacer un viaje para aprender de los míticos monjes de la montaña. Así es como fue aprendiendo en el Tibet, en la India y en todas partes de Asia. Cuando volvió a su tierra, su padre estaba muy enfermo, y su madre había muerto; se quedó allí y cogió las riendas. Enseñó todo lo que sabía a sus descendientes, y poco a poco, se fue creando un estilo muy reconocible y una ideología a su alrededor.

La semi oscuridad del club, que les protegía de las miradas indiscretas, y la poca gente, daban pie a hacer confidencias en voz baja, y mientras oía la historia de Naruto, Sasuke quedó cautivado por ella. Su boca pareció moverse sola y se dirigió al cuello del joven junto a él, Naruto se arqueó al sentir la lengua de su novio sobre su piel, dándole más espacio para que siguiese con tan placentera ocupación. Y con un gemido de contento, terminó su historia.

Así se creó el Kyuubi. Solo los descendientes del guerrero pueden aprenderlo, y solo se permite enseñarlo a gente de la familia. – Sasuke le dio un mordisquito y Naruto jadeó y se volteó un poco para poder besar a su novio.

Este no se hizo de rogar y atacó con gusto los labios del más joven. Sus lenguas se enredaron y acariciaron en un juego que conocían muy bien, recorriendo la boca del otro, descubriéndola de nuevo. Sasuke volvió a dirigirse hacia el cuello del rubio, y comenzó a besar y lamer la dulce piel dirigiéndose a un punto que sabía que volvía loco a Naruto. Cuando llegó al lóbulo de su oreja lo mordisqueó haciendo que Naruto soltase otro gemido solo para sus oídos, camuflados como estaban por la música. Satisfecho con aquello, besó la carne tierna tras su oreja, haciendo que este se arqueara más contra él.

Naruto se encontró de pronto sentado sobre Sasuke, mientras este seguía besando su cuello, y lamiendo aquel sitio que le volvía loco. Atrajo sus labios hacia su boca de nuevo, besándole profundamente; sabiendo que estaba excitándose cada vez más, y si Sasuke seguía besando así su cuello, no tardaría en correrse. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro y sintió como las manos del moreno encontraban un camino hacia su piel entre la camiseta y el pantalón. Sintió escalofríos con las leves caricias, y su piel se fue poniendo de gallina allí donde su novio acariciaba.

El moreno llevó una de sus manos hacia delante, sin separarse del beso y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones al rubio, pasando su mano sobre la erección ya evidente de este. A Naruto se le atragantó el aire, y jadeó sonoramente mientras Sasuke se dirigía hacia su oreja de nuevo, y él le atraía más hacia su cuerpo. Las manos del mayor comenzaron a acariciar su erección sobre la tela de los bóxers, haciendo que el rubio gimiese

- Sasu, estamos en un bar!

- Ajá

- Es un sitio público! – protestó de nuevo Naruto, pero con voz débil.

- No te preocupes, nadie nos va a ver

- Pero… mmmm

El apretón sobre su miembro le hizo olvidar todas sus reticencias, y se movió un poco, para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, lo que les hizo soltar a los dos un gemido grave. Sus erecciones se tocaban a través de la tela de sus pantalones, y Naruto se movió lentamente, arrancándole un gemido al moreno al sentir la fricción entre sus miembros. Sus manos volvieron a la tarea anterior, y liberaron el pene de Naruto de su prisión de tela. Al tiempo, el rubio le besaba con fuerza y una mano descendía hasta su bragueta, para abrirla.

El moreno le retiró la mano y lo hizo él mismo, sacando su miembro erecto y haciendo que el rubio se pegase más a él, lo que hizo que se tuviese que morder los labios para evitar soltar un grito. La imagen era tan erótica que casi hace que el moreno se corriese. Naruto llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de su novio donde depositó pequeños besos y lamidas, mientras este acariciaba con fuerza sus dos penes a la vez. A medida que la velocidad subía sus gemidos ahogados tomaban más fuerza; Naruto sabía que estaba cerca, lo notaba perfectamente. Y sabía que Sasuke también estaba próximo a terminar. Poco después, ambos se liberaban con un gemido ronco.

Naruto dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke, mientras este repartía pequeños besos en su cabellera rubia y se recuperaba igual que él. Se quedaron allí sentados, en la misma postura, largos minutos entre pequeños besos y caricias tranquilas. Naruto levantó la cabeza y le miró, con reproche en sus ojos.

- Ahora estamos completamente pringados.

- Pues menos mal que nos vamos a casa, no?

- Tsk, nos ha debido oír todo el club.

- No me irás a decir ahora que no te ha gustado? – susurró el mayor travieso en su oído.

Naruto hizo un puchero y le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Lo que le valió las risas de su novio y un nuevo beso que le quitó el aliento. Fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que salieron del local y se subieron de nuevo al coche. No tardaron nada en llegar a casa del rubio; pero si mucho en terminar de despedirse.


	6. Capítulo 5

**ATENCIÓN ESTE CAPI ESTABA PERDIDO!!! A LO QUE NO LO HAYAIS VISTO O LEIDO, VOLVED A LEER DESDE AQUÍ**

**Capítulo 5**

Parecía que Naruto y Sasuke se habían decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido, pensó Hinata, mientras veía como el rubio corría contento hacia el coche del segundo, tras despedirse de ella. Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente en el Konoha, Neji ya estaba recuperado, cicatrizaba con rapidez y ya podía hacer vida normal, excepto por el vendaje. Y aquellos dos tórtolos habían quedado todos los días, mucho tiempo; tal parecía que no se despegaban. No era que le importase, se dijo Hinata, ella misma había pasado mucho tiempo con Neji, y estaba en una pequeña nube de color rosa. Era tan atento y cariñoso, que cuando lo aseguraba, Naruto tenía problemas para creerlo. Y se reía diciendo que se notaba que estaba enamorada.

En ese mismo momento, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían al Ichiraku, el local preferido de Naruto, y donde acababan siempre que Sasuke le daba la opción. Y se encontraron de nuevo sentados frente a un bol de ramen, contestando con una sonrisa a los saludos del dueño y su hija, que conocían a Naruto desde hace tiempo y a Sasuke desde que empezaron a salir. Comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de las clases y de cualquier cosa, hasta que Naruto le preguntó lo mismo que se llevaba preguntando desde el ataque a Hinata.

- Sabéis ya algo de quién os ataca?

- Mi padre e Hiashi-san se reunieron el otro día, con otros de los yakuzas de la región, nadie sabe quién puede ser. Lo único que se sabe es que el que está detrás de todo esto tiene recursos, y va a por los Uchiha y a por los Hyuuga. Hasta el momento, nos ha atacado a mí, a Neji, a Hinata y a Gaara, el novio de Sai. Parece evidente que apunta a las cabezas de clan.

- Y los tipos que cogí?

- Se suicidaron.

- Cómo?

- Cuando se los llevaban hacia los coches, comenzaron a tener espasmos, resulta que tenían una aguja empapada con veneno escondida en los relojes. Se disparó y no tardaron mucho en morir. – La cara del rubio se descompuso, y le miró gravemente

- Sasuke… ten cuidado, vale?

- No te preocupes, Naru, no me va a pasar nada… además, te tengo a ti para protegerme, no? – dijo divertido el moreno haciéndole reír.

- Cierto, no sé qué harías sin mí.

Se rieron y terminaron de comer hablando de temas más alegres. Habían decidido pasar aquel día juntos, entero, y Sasuke le había hablado de un camino por el bosque que había al oeste que le encantaba. Decía que la subida era fácil, y las vistas preciosas, además estaba poco concurrido y al final del camino había un templo precioso. Naruto, siendo fan como era de todo tipo de ejercicio físico, se entusiasmó de inmediato, y allá fueron.

La caminata fue divertida, hacía tiempo que el rubio no se lo pasaba tan bien, incluso cuando Sasuke se reía de él y decía que parecía un niño pequeño; pero el caso fue que se lo pasaron bien, muy bien. Cuando llegaron a la pagoda, estaba atardeciendo, y el sol teñía el bosque de dorados y rojizos, se sentaron en un pequeño mirador a descansar, mientras bebían agua y contemplaban el espectáculo.

El rubio dejó caer un poco de agua sobre su rostro y su cabeza, refrescándose del ligero calor que les había acompañado todo el día. Su novio al verlo, no pudo evitarlo y le besó con fuerza, recorriendo toda su cara con besos, como si quisiera beber el agua que había caído por allí. Las cosas se fueron poniendo cada vez más calientes, y Naruto exclamó entre gemidos ahogados

- Dios, Sasuke, es que tienes un fetiche con el exhibicionismo?!

- Venga ya, Naru, si no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.

- Aún así… mmmm… esto es un sitio – jadeó fuertemente cuando la mano del moreno se metió en sus pantalones – público.

- Mojigato.

Pero eso no le impidió seguir a lo suyo, ni a Naruto imitar sus movimientos, y poco después, ambos se descargaban en un grito ronco. El rubio sonrió mientras su novio le llenaba de besos; desde que habían vuelto, el moreno no dejaba pasar ni una oportunidad para meterle mano, poco le importaba que estuviesen en la calle o con sus amigos.

Y aunque a Naruto le daba algo de vergüenza, siempre se dejaba ir, llevado por esas manos talentosas que le hacían ver las estrellas. Poco le importaba quién estuviese delante. Sonriendo se levantó de un salto y retó a su novio a una carrera. Si había algo que disfrutase Sasuke – además del sexo, del que parecía un obseso – era de los retos. Así que terminaron bajando a todo correr el camino antiguo, adoquinado hasta donde habían dejado el coche.

Allí se detuvieron resoplando como focas en tierra, sudando y recuperando el aliento; y allí el moreno reclamó su prenda, por haber ganado. Un intenso beso y muchos y largos minutos más tarde, ambos se dirigían hacia el apartamento en el centro de Sasuke, donde tenían algo de ropa, pues el moreno había reservado mesa para ir a cenar.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, gracias a la conducción endemoniada del dueño del coche. Naruto hizo que sus manos se soltaran de su fuerte presa sobre el asiento y bajó del vehículo acompañado por las risas de su novio, que siempre decía que no era para tanto, ante la obvia opinión contraria del rubio.

Dejó que Sasuke abriese y entró en el piso. Ya había estado allí varias veces, y la primera estuvo gratamente sorprendido al ver el buen gusto con el que estaba decorada. Tenía toda la pinta de un apartamento de soltero, pero… no era eso lo que era? Los sillones de cuero en el salón y los muebles en hierro forjado y cristal, además de los cuadros modernistas y las fotos de ciudades, le daban un aspecto moderno y cómodo.

- Pasas tú primero a la ducha? – preguntó Sasuke desde la cocina, de donde sacaba un par de cervezas de la nevera.

- Sí, gracias.

Tenían mucho tiempo, pero el futuro médico sabía que a su novio le gustaba ir puntual a los sitios, y arreglarse sin prisas, así que se metió en el baño dispuesto a darse una larga y relajante ducha. Cuando salió, de lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era de que había olvidado su bolsa fuera. Se miró en el espejo y con una sonrisa de medio lado, pícara y traviesa se dijo: "Vamos a jugar un poquito con el mafioso".

Sasuke oyó la puerta del baño y se dio la vuelta con la cerveza que había sacado para su novio en una mano. Al ver la escena ante sí se le secó la boca. Naruto se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, vestido solo con una toalla atada a la cintura. Sus cabellos caían resbalosos enmarcando los ojos azules que le miraban como un predador y pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su torso y su abdomen. Naruto no era muy forzudo, pero estaba fuerte, tenía unos pectorales duros y bien formados y unos abdominales fuertes y delineados. Un camino de vellos rubios iba desde su ombligo y bajaba hasta esconderse bajo la toalla; el moreno se lamió los labios.

- Eso es para mí… Sasuke?

Su voz ronroneante fue lo que le faltó al Uchiha, que dejó las cervezas en la barra americana y se dirigió con paso felino hacia su sexy y casi desnudo novio. Le atrajo de la cintura, para unirlo a él, y dejarle sentir el estado en el que le había dejado, y le dio un beso de esos que quitaban el aliento, y que dejó al rubio en un estado atontado.

- Intentas seducirme, zorrito?

- Qué pasaría si te digo que sí? – preguntó coqueto el otro.

- Que vamos a perder la reserva – susurró en su oído Sasuke.

Aquello hizo que Naruto gimiese y el moreno hundiese su cara en el cuello mojado del más joven. Los pequeños besos se hicieron cada vez más ardientes, mientras las manos blancas estrujaban aquel apetitoso trasero, y unas pequeñas manos morenas comenzaban a desatar el polo del mayor. Este acabó en algún lugar de la sala, cual? No les importaba, ahora mismo, Naruto sentía como su excitación crecía y crecía, con la fricción que el moreno imprimía a sus cuerpos.

El invitado se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de su novio, sin darse cuenta realmente, perdido mientras besaba el cuello largo y fuerte de su anfitrión y lamía la nuez de este, arrancándole unos deliciosos gemidos. El moreno comenzó a besar las clavículas y el pecho de la tentación rubia mientras se deshacía con destreza de sus pantalones. Quedándose en bóxers, tumbó a Naruto sobre la cama, y mientras se dedicaba a mordisquear uno de sus pezones, sus manos se deshicieron de la molesta toalla, que no le dejaba ver en su totalidad la desnudez del rubio.

- Mmmm, Dios… Sasuke.

Con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el rubio no solía ser muy escandaloso, se dirigió orgulloso al otro pezón, intentando sacarle más de aquellos ruegos y gemidos. Era la primera vez que veía a Naruto totalmente desnudo, y se deleitó de la vista mientras le recorría por completo con sus manos y su boca. Naruto acarició su espalda y le atrajo más hacia sí, acariciándole el culo con delicia.

Gimiendo ante las mañas del rubio, el moreno apartó una de sus manos de aquella deliciosa piel dorada y la dirigió al cajón de la mesilla. Con algo de torpeza encontró lo que buscaba y abrió un pequeño bote de lubricante, hundiendo tres de sus dedos en él e impregnándolos bien. Sasuke acercó su boca a la erección de su novio y la lamió de arriba abajo, arrancando un grito ronco de este, antes de comenzar a lamerla y chuparla. Sus manos se perdieron en el posterior de Naruto, acariciando su raja y el borde de su entrada.

Pronto, a la vez que una chupada especialmente fuerte, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, arrancando un grito ahogado de Naruto.

- Aaah, Sasuke… ten…mmm… ten cuidado eres… ah… - dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada – eres el … mmm… primero.

- Eres virgen, Naru? – preguntó el moreno con delicadeza y bastante sorprendido, mientras movía lentamente su dedo y acariciaba con la otra mano su erección.

- No… con chicas, pero… tu eres el primer… hombre – gimió el rubio.

Una sonrisa victoriosa salió de lo más profundo de Sasuke mientras se inclinaba a besar al pequeño rubio, que jadeó al sentir como sus dedos acariciaban su miembro. Inclinándose hasta su oreja, le dijo con una voz llena de ternura, que no sabía ni que tenía:

- No te preocupes, te cuidaré bien.

Y diciendo esto, le lamió lentamente aquel punto que sabía que el rubio no podía resistir. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo tostado de la cabeza a los pies, y dejó salir un gemido de éxtasis, aprovechando, el moreno introdujo un segundo dedo. El rubio se removió, algo molesto, pero los besos que Sasuke le daba, recorriéndole hasta llegar a su erección, le hicieron olvidar rápido.

La boca del moreno se dedicó al miembro del rubio, mientras introducía otro dedo en su interior, encontró un punto que estaba buscando y lo acarició suavemente. El más joven no aguantó más y se corrió con fuerza con un grito ronco. Con una risita, el moreno se tragó el fluido del rubio y le besó con fuerza en la boca, mientras este le agarraba fuertemente del pelo.

Colocándose rápidamente, el moreno se introdujo de un solo golpe en el interior de Naruto.

- Ah!! – el rubio mordió fuertemente el hombro de su novio.

- Tranquilo, relájate, ya va a pasar – susurró tranquilizador el chico – Cuando estés listo muévete, vale.

- Ajá – fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Joder… pero no tardes mucho. Es un infierno estar en ti y no poder moverme.

Eso le arrancó una pequeña carcajada al rubio, lo que empeoró las cosas, porque el moreno sintió la vibración en su miembro y tuvo que morderse los labios para no correrse allí mismo. Poco después, al parecer más cómodo, Naruto hizo un golpe experimental de caderas, como haciéndole entender a su novio que ya se podía mover.

Este, con un gemido empezó a entrar y salir lentamente, arrancándole deliciosos gemiditos al rubio, que enlazó las piernas a sus caderas para atraerle más hacia él. Sasuke comenzó un ligero vaivén, que se fue haciendo más intenso, más fuerte, más brusco. Naruto clavó los dedos en sus hombros, pero no le importó, estaba hundido en el calor del rubio, en su estrechez. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la semi erección del rubio y comenzó a acariciarla, al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. Poco después, Sasuke se corría con fuerza.

- Aah… Naruto – gritó con voz grave y ronca.

Este no tardó en venirse en la mano blanca, y poco después, ambos respiraban dificultosamente en la cama. Sasuke estaba aún dentro de Naruto, y este le abrazaba, pegándole a su cuerpo por completo, ambos estaban sudorosos y cansados, pero en un bienestar perezoso que les hacía darse pequeños besos y ligeras caricias. Sasuke intentó salir de Naruto, pero este le apretó más contra él

- Quédate así un rato más – susurró.

Este sonrió y se dejó caer de lado, aún en el interior de aquel rubito que le había robado el corazón. Y le abrazó contra él, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre su cabellera, y robándole de vez en cuando un beso profundo de lenguas enredadas. Naruto nunca hubiese pensado que Sasuke fuese una persona así de cariñosa tras el sexo, más bien se le hacía del tipo frío. Pero al parecer se había equivocado de parte a parte.

El rubio se desperezó y dejó que el moreno saliese de él lentamente, y mirándole con una gran sonrisa preguntó:

- Seguro que no llegamos a cenar? – Sasuke rió y miró la hora.

- Mmm, podemos llegar si nos damos mucha prisa – contestó – O si lo prefieres nos quedamos aquí y pedimos que nos traigan algo.

- No sé – dijo el rubio – si nos quedamos disfrutaríamos mucho más del postre… no crees?

- Eres único – rió Sasuke mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el teléfono y llamar a un chino.

- Sasuke… - llamó el ojiazul, haciendo que el otro le mirase interrogante mientras marcaba - … Aishiteru.

Así, tal cual. De frente y claramente, con la cabeza bien alta y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke se inclinó y besó a su novio lentamente en los labios, luego se levantó y comenzó a hablar con quien fuese al otro lado de la línea. Naruto sonrió, sabía que el moreno nunca se lo diría tal cual, pero también sabía que le quería, a su manera.

Aquella noche fue perfecta para los dos amantes. Comieron comida china disfrutando de su mutua compañía, sin llevar nada más puesto que unos simples bóxers e hicieron el amor. Lo hicieron una y otra vez, quedando el moreno muy muy complacido al ver que la energía inacabable de Naruto le daba un apetito feroz. Aquella fue la primera vez para el rubio, y el moreno se aseguró de que lo disfrutase con gusto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, mientras dos tórtolos disfrutaban durmiendo de gran parte del día, Deidara salió a hacer unos recados mientras reflexionaba sobre su siguiente obra. Era un artista: pintura, fotografía, escultura, música… nada se le resistía. A pesar de su juventud, tenía un gran éxito y sus obras se vendían muy bien.

Salió del piso que compartía con Itachi y se dirigió al centro. Él nunca iba en coche, prefería ir en transporte público, observando a la gente, pero sumergido en su mundo por los auriculares que le aislaban parcialmente de la multitud. Tatareaba una canción mientras hacía una lista de lo que necesitaba. Se les había acabado el jabón, y además necesitaba más pintura verde.

A lo largo de sus compras, sintió el inexplicable deseo de volverse a ver si alguien le seguía. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien le seguía. Frunciendo el ceño, se dijo que si lo que querían era cogerlo solo, tendrían problemas. Ya le había avisado Itachi de lo que había pasado y le había repetido indefinidamente que tuviese cuidado, y que no se fiase de nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi repasaba las cuentas de una de las empresas legales de su padre, que él dirigía, cuando le distrajo su móvil. Cogiéndolo, sonrió al ver de quién era la llamada y respondió con un evidente cariño en su voz.

- Deidara! Qué tal, cielo?

- Itachi – solo al oír su tono de voz, este se preocupó – Me están siguiendo, desde esta mañana.

- Estás seguro? – preguntó poniéndose en pie nervioso.

- Sí, les he visto mientras compraba algunas cosas, y luego me he dedicado a dar vueltas por la ciudad y siempre iban detrás de mí.

- Mierda! Dónde estás?

- Me acerco a tu oficina, pensé que era mejor llamarte…

- Sí, bien hecho. Ahora escúchame, ten muchísimo cuidado, y no te acerques a zonas poco concurridas. Cuando estés en la oficina, ve hacia el parking de detrás; les vamos a tender una emboscada.

- Bien – el nerviosismo en su voz era patente, e hizo que el moreno se sintiese mal por obligarle a hacer aquello.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

- Confío en ti, Itachi.

- Gracias. Te quiero.

- Y yo.

El moreno colgó y salió corriendo de la oficina haciendo una seña imperiosa a tres hombres que estaban en un pequeño despacho adyacente. Mientras se apresuraban hacia el parking, les explicó brevemente el plan y luego hizo un par de llamadas, todo quedó listo en un par de minutos.

El parking era un sitio oscuro, sombrío y no había ni un alma, era el sitio perfecto. Itachi y sus hombres se escondieron; fundiéndose entre las sombras, esperando en silencio. Poco después, Deidara entraba en el parking, dirigiéndose hacia la otra puerta manteniendo un paso normal, y sin dejar transmitir su ansiedad. A medio camino, soltó sus bolsas y se agachó para hacer que se ataba un zapato, buena estrategia, pues dos minutos después, tres hombres entraban por la misma puerta y otros dos aparecían por la otra.

Deidara se levantó e hizo frente a los que tenía tras él. Alzando la cabeza les miró desafiante, haciendo que su novio sintiese un ramalazo de afecto por él. Le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre defensa personal, y era bastante bueno en ello, pero nunca se había visto envuelto en una pelea de verdad.

- Vaya, vaya, que haces solo por aquí? – preguntó uno de los hombres, sacando una cuerda.

- Porqué me seguís? – dijo con voz fría el rubio mirándole con desprecio. Itachi sentía como todos sus músculos estaban tensos, a punto de saltar.

- Así que te has dado cuenta?

- Y has venido aquí? Qué creías, que nos podías tú solo? – se burló otro.

Itachi estuvo a punto de explotar de impaciencia, cuando una vibración en su bolsillo hizo que una sonrisa cruel se expandiese por su boca, salió de entre las sombras, asustando a todos menos a Deidara, y se colocó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Espero, caballeros, que no estén importunando a mi pareja.

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí!

- Veníamos a por conejos, y hemos sacado un ciervo.

Justo cuando otro iba a abrir la boca, todos se encontraron con una pistola apuntándoles a la sien. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente al verse rodeados por hombres del clan Uchiha, Itachi se rió cruelmente y dijo con sarcasmo

- De verdad creíais que le ibais a pillar solo? – luego se dirigió a sus hombres – Registradles, y quitadles los relojes, los quiero vivos.

- Que hacemos con ellos señor?

- Llevadlos a la mansión.

- Entendido.

Con una mano recogió las bolsas de Deidara, y con la otra le cogió suavemente de la cintura, llevándole hacia el edificio. No hablaron hasta llegar a su despacho; ordenó a su secretaria que les llevase un té y cerró la puerta. Sentó a su novio rubio en uno de los sillones y le abrazó con fuerza, notando que temblaba.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Dei.

- No te preocupes – sonrió dulcemente él, como siempre hacía – me temo que estoy en estado de shock en este momento.

Itachi le atrajo a él e hizo que se apoyase en su pecho, donde el rubio se acurrucó con agradecimiento, y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de este. En esas entró su secretaria; era como una madre putativa para ambos. Llevaba trabajando allí desde mucho antes que él entrase como director, y aunque podía parecer cabeza hueca, sabía todo lo que pasaba en el edificio. No había tardado mucho en averiguar lo que realmente hacía la familia Uchiha y lo aceptó acostumbrándose a recordarle a Itachi que se cuidase. Luego, la primera vez que vio a Deidara pareció adoptarle, y siempre que este venía a ver a su novio, le tenía preparadas unas galletas o cualquier detalle.

- Aquí tenéis el té, y te he traído una tila, Deidara, estás muy pálido.

- Gracias, Blue. De verdad.

- Bueno, bueno, no me lo agradezcas cielo. Y tú! – Itachi retrocedió un poco, aquella mujer daba miedo cuando se enfadaba – A ver si le cuidas un poco mejor! No has visto lo blanco que está?

- Lo haré, te lo prometo, Blue. Ahora déjanos, por favor, y no estoy para nadie.

- Tu padre? – preguntó ella.

- Tampoco.

- Muy bien. Descansad un poco, anda.

Y se fue, dejándoles solos, Deidara sorbiendo la tila, y él acariciando su largo cabello. Se podría decir que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su novio, pensó sonriendo al ver como a este le iban volviendo los colores y mordisqueaba una galleta. Quitándosela de la mano, le besó fuertemente, sentándole de inmediato sobre él.

- Has estado fantástico. – alabó.

- Gracias – sonrió él – pero pienso cobrártelo.

- Mmm, lo estaré esperando – dijo Itachi relamiéndose de antemano – Qué te parece si me tomo el resto del día libre?

- Podríamos ir a casa, y poner esa canción que tanto te gusta… - susurró el artista en su oído, haciendo que le diesen escalofríos - … tal vez luego un buen masaje.

- Eso puedo hacerlo aquí.

Y de inmediato le acostó de espaldas en el sofá, con su erección bien despierta, Deidara rió y se dejó desnudar por el pervertido de su novio, a quién le ponía hacerlo en la oficina. Más allá de las dos puertas, Blue se dedicaba a ordenar papeleo sin darse por enterada de los sonoros gemidos que se traspasaban desde el despacho.


	7. Capítulo 6

Perdóooooooooooon, se que dije que actualizaría rápido pero.... es que creí que ya había subido este capi!!!! En serio, creía que ya estaba colgado desde hace dos semanas, y llego hoy para actualizar y me doy cuenta de qué no estaba!!!!! Perdón, perdón!!! Si es que un día de estos se me va a olvidar la cabeza!!!

En fin, aquí lo tenéis - finalmente - y espero que os guste. Gracias por leer!!!!!**Capítulo 6**

Sasuke abrió un ojo y gimió cuando la luz del sol le entró directamente en él. Dándose la vuelta, bostezó y buscó el cuerpo cálido que estaba junto a él. Sonrió al ver como Naruto dormía profundamente, con sus piernas aún entrelazadas con las suyas y usando su brazo como almohada. Le acarició el cabello y sonrió aún más ampliamente. Naruto se despertó poco a poco y sonrió al verle, buscando sus labios para un beso.

- Buenos días – dijo.

- Buenos días – el rubio se levantó para ponerse en pie, y un dolor le atravesó la columna – Grr, baka!! Por tu culpa no podré ni andar.

- Ya, dobe, como que tú no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo. – se burló el moreno.

- Hn.

Y con ese comentario neutro, y sacándole la lengua infantilmente, Naruto se adentró en el baño, acompañado de las risas de Sasuke. Este se quedó en la cama, mirando la puerta con una sonrisa soñadora. Recordaba la noche anterior con todo lujo de detalles, y había sido la más magnífica que podía recordar. Naruto era un amante excepcional, y ambos habían disfrutado lo indecible.

Y le había dicho que le amaba. Sasuke aún no podía creer que el rubio le amase, sabiendo lo que sabía de él y su familia. Y aún así no había podido responderle nada, las palabras se habían negado a salir de su boca. Solo había podido besarle con toda la ternura y el afecto del que era capaz. Y no era que no le amara, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que quería al rubio, mucho más de lo que había querido a nadie. Pero las palabras se negaban a salir. Un día se lo diría, se prometió el moreno, pero hasta entonces… se lo demostraría. Y con una sonrisilla lúbrica, se adentró en el baño donde se oía el agua correr.

Naruto dejaba que el agua tibia cayese por sus hombros llevándose los restos de una noche de desenfreno. Se relajó y cerró los ojos con la cara hacia arriba, dejando que el agua cayese directamente sobre ella. Con el agua en sus oídos no oyó como la mampara se abría. Lo que sí que notó fueron dos manos acariciando las suyas suavemente.

- Oi, baka, otra vez no. Si no, no podré ni levantarme. – refunfuñó poco convencido mientras Sasuke daba besitos por sus omóplatos y su columna.

- Tranquilo, no te dolerá, te lo prometo.

Con aquella voz cargada de promesas y de ternura quien se iba a resistir. Sasuke estaba siendo delicado y atento, iba muy lento, y Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que derretirse en sus brazos, dejando que hiciese lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. El moreno no despegó sus manos de las del rubio, posó ambas sobre la pared, dejando sus cuerpos bajo el chorro del agua. Y se pegó completamente al rubio, que sintió de inmediato su erección contra sus nalgas.

El sexo fue tranquilo, relajado, juguetón. Sin el ardor ni la prisa de la primera vez, sin el activo de la noche. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y se tomaron su tiempo para ello. Allí, bajo el agua, estuvieron hasta que se quedaron arrugados y salieron en un estado de relajación que les arrancaba sonrisas de las caras.

Se sentaron a desayunar, ambos ya vestidos, entre risas y bromas, nada podía estropear su buen humor. Y cuando estaban por acabar, sonó el móvil de Sasuke. Lo miraron como si fuese un alien, y es que estaban tan metidos en su propia burbuja que no recordaban que fuera de aquellas puertas había un mundo que seguía girando. Sasuke lo cogió

- Sí?

- Sasuke? Soy Itachi.

- Qué pasa?

- Han intentado atacar a Deidara, pero les tendimos una trampa. Necesitamos que vengas de inmediato a la mansión.

- Bien, estaré allí lo más rápido posible – colgó y se volvió a Naruto, que había oído todo – Parece que nos reclama el mundo real.

- Sí – rió el otro.

- Lo siento, pero esta vez si que me tengo que ir rápido.

- No te preocupes, no estoy lejos de casa. Cojo un bus y estoy allí en cuarto de hora.

- Bien, bueno, de verdad lo siento.

- No lo hagas. Ten cuidado

- Y tú.

Sasuke se terminó de calzar y tras dar un beso a Naruto salió con las llaves en mano y paso apresurado. El rubio sonrió y recogió un poco la casa; sabía que el moreno tenía una asistenta que venía algunos días a la semana, pero la casa estaba hecha un asco. Cuando más o menos estaba pasable, organizó sus cosas, se calzó y salió con una enorme sonrisa.

Cogió el autobús sin darse cuenta de que un par de coches negros seguían el recorrido exacto, siempre a una distancia prudente. Salió del autobús, sumido en sus pensamientos y cogió el camino a su casa, que distaba unos cinco minutos de allí. Su mayor error fue el estar desprevenido.

Un disparo resonó en la avenida.

Naruto sintió como si mil cuchillas le atravesaran de parte a parte, su bolsa cayó al suelo y él se tuvo que apoyar en una de las farolas para evitar derrumbarse de la misma forma. Ocho hombres de negro se acercaron rápidamente, y Naruto supo que tenía una única oportunidad si no quería que se lo llevasen allí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minato estaba tomando un café cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Extrañado al ver que no llamaban al timbre, se levantó, dejando su periódico, y se dirigió a abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, como un saco de arena, su hijo cayó en sus brazos medio inconsciente. Le cogió con rapidez y le llevó en volandas al salón, llamando a su padre a gritos.

Este no tardó en bajar y al ver a su querido nieto ensangrentado, inconsciente y con la respiración débil, se dirigió a todo correr hacia el botiquín que tenían. Gracias a Dios que Naruto de pequeño era propenso a todo tipo de accidentes y que por lo tanto siempre habían tenido en casa una gran reserva de medicinas, vendas y demás. Mientras el anciano se ocupaba de desvestir con premura al rubio y comenzaba a curarle como podía, el padre cogió el móvil de su hijo del pantalón y buscó un nombre específico.

- Uchiha – dijo con una voz más fría que el hielo – Tienes alguna explicación de porqué mi hijo ha llegado a casa inconsciente y con heridas de bala??

- CÓMO???!!!!

El rugido de Sasuke fue tan fuerte que hasta Jiraiya se sobresaltó. Miró a su hijo, que cerraba el teléfono con una expresión en los ojos que hacía decirse a su padre que no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de aquel joven. Tampoco es que hubiese sido culpa suya, no creía que pudiese haberle hecho eso a Naruto, cuando parecía que ambos atravesaban su mejor momento.

- No deberías haber asustado así al pobre chico.

- Que se fastidie!! Lo menos es que pase algo del susto que nosotros hemos pasado!

- Eres de lo que no hay – suspiró el mayor.

Entre ambos, acabaron de vendar a Naruto, y el mayor observó con satisfacción como su respiración se regularizaba. Le había extraído la bala y le había cosido todos los cortes. Estaba limpio de sangre y habían puesto pomada en los golpes, para que los hematomas no fuesen tan grandes. Tal vez no era médico, pero había sido soldado mercenario, y había aprendido a cuidar de sí mismo y de los suyos.

Ante su asombro, llamaron a la puerta; y Minato frunció el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana. Una ceja se alzó al ver un montón de hombres vestidos de negro con gafas que esperaban junto a un montón de coches con el mismo escudo pintado. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, quedando en el quicio con aspecto intimidante.

… aunque tal vez no demasiado intimidante, un jovenzuelo que debía de ser Sasuke le pasó corriendo y se dirigió a toda prisa al salón, donde examinó a su novio ante la mirada divertida del abuelo de este. Después le abrazó, dejando claro para todos lo asustado que había estado. La atención del padre del herido volvió hacia el otro hombre en la puerta que le miraba como si fuese un fantasma.

- … Minato???

- Fugaku Uchiha – dijo él a guisa de saludo – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

- Kami-sama, viejo amigo, eres tú!!!

Y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, el yakuza del clan Uchiha, hombre frío por excelencia, abrazó riendo al padre del novio de su hijo menor. Este sonrió por fin y le abrazó a su vez. Jiraiya se acercó y dijo burlón:

- Así que eres tú, renacuajo.

- Jiraiya-sama.

- Menos sama y más explicaciones, jovenzuelo, si no estáis muertos en este instante es por la única razón por la que tu hijo está saliendo con mi nieto.

- Papá!! – exclamó Minato, haciendo reír al viejo.

- Tenemos que hablar, es algo muy serio, y me temo que tu casa ya no es segura, viejo amigo – dijo Fugaku poniéndose serio de inmediato – Venid a la mansión del clan, estaréis más protegidos allí.

- Bueno, supongo que haremos las maletas.

Sasuke les miró suspicazmente, pero decidió que las explicaciones podían esperar. Cogió a Naruto en sus brazos y se metió en la limusina, esperando a que la familia del rubio estuviese lista. No podía evitar pensar que todo aquello había sido por su culpa; si hubiese llevado a Naruto aquella mañana a su casa, nada habría pasado. Mataría a quién hubiese hecho eso, lo juraba por todo lo que le era sagrado.

Poco después, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se le escapara al ver como los hombres sacaban todo lo más valioso de la casa y lo iban metiendo en los coches; el abuelo de Naruto estaba echándole una bronca monumental a uno de los hombres más jóvenes por haberse atrevido a decir que sus pósters del playboy podían dejarlos en la casa. Ofendido por aquella falta de respeto a sus musas, el anciano – solo de edad, porque de otra cosa… - le estaba echando la regañina de su vida mientras a su espalda su hijo alzaba los ojos al cielo y Fugaku ocultaba una risita.

Los tres subieron por fin y mientras Fugaku se sentaba junto a su hijo, la familia de Naruto lo hacía frente a ellos. Los coches comenzaron a desfilar, alejándose de aquel lugar que ya no podía ser seguro para ellos. Poco a poco lo dejaron atrás, y Sasuke clavó los ojos en Minato y en su padre.

- Vais a tener que explicarnos un par de cosas.

- Cuando lleguemos, hijo – repuso su padre, y luego, como si se le hubiese ocurrido de repente se dirigió a su amigo – Cómo sabías como llamarnos?

- Obvio! Mi hijo me contó que salía con Sasuke hace tiempo.

- Sabías que tu hijo salía con el mío y ni siquiera me llamaste!!

- Para qué? Habría arruinado nuestra cubierta y lo sabes…

- Aunque ya esté arruinada – añadió Jiraiya.

- Eso es cierto.

- Cubierta? De qué estáis hablando?

- En casa, hijo, ya estamos llegando.

Evidentemente, las puertas de la mansión ya se abrían para ellos; los coches se adentraron y comenzaron a salir. Los hombres se encargaron de distribuir las pertenencias de los dos hombres en dos cuartos, y Sasuke ordenó que las de Naruto las pusiesen en su cuarto, y luego subió con el rubio en brazos, acompañado de su abuelo.

- Pero qué desfachatez!! Delante de su padre y de su anciano abuelo y me dices que le vas a instalar en tu cuarto!!!

- Allí estará más tranquilo – dijo Sasuke por toda respuesta.

Pero el anciano no paró de hacerle recriminaciones y preguntas de lo más indiscretas sobre la relación que tenían él y el rubio. El Uchiha se preguntó como diablos podía Naruto vivir con aquel pervertido. Y pensar que quería usarlos como inspiración para una novela yaoi!

Cuando dejó a Naruto sobre la cama, y vio que estaba dormido, le besó levemente en los labios y bajó al salón donde se encontró con todo el mundo reunido: su padre, el padre y el abuelo de Naruto, su hermano, Deidara y su tía Tsunade. Se sentó y miró sin decir palabra a su padre, esperando que empezase a hablar. Ante su asombro fue su tía la que empezó.

- Supongo que somos nosotros los que debemos empezar la historia, no viejo pervertido?

- Eso supongo, vieja borracha – los jóvenes les miraron atónitos – Bien, como habréis adivinado, nosotros dos somos viejos conocidos.

- Estuvimos juntos en los mercenarios, nos entrenaron juntos para el combate.

- Ah, sí, las fuerzas especiales, qué tiempos aquellos.

- Pero no era lo nuestro.

- Para nada, así que tomamos la tangente y nos metimos en una organización: Black Lagoon. Recorrimos el mundo prestando ayuda al que más pagaba.

- Estuvimos en todas partes: Corea, Vietnam, el Golfo, África… y luego decidimos que ya estaba bien de aquella vida errante. Decidimos volver aquí, yo tenía a mi hermana y él quería volver a su tierra natal.

- Poco a poco fuimos creando nuestra propia familia, y decidimos que nuestros hijos serían amigos. Así pues, Minato y Fugaku se conocieron en preescolar; pronto se hicieron inseparables, e hicieron juntos primaria, secundaria y bachillerato.

- En algún momento se les unieron los gemelos Hyuuga y el joven Orochimaru. Eran un quinteto de infierno, las peores trastadas que os podáis imaginar, ellos las hacían… y eran inseparables.

- Hasta que crecieron. Fugaku y los gemelos Hyuuga comenzaron a hacerse cargo de algunas de las empresas familiares, y Minato comenzó a trabajar para una compañía importante. Orochimaru se dedicó a la investigación y los cinco perdieron un poco el contacto, aunque seguían siendo tan amigos como antes.

- Hasta que Orochimaru nos traicionó – dijo Fugaku con rabia – se obsesionó con superarnos a todos, quería el tipo de poder que teníamos.

- Y quería el Kyuubi – añadió Minato – no sé cómo lo descubrió, pero comenzó a insistirme en que se lo enseñase. Le dije claramente que era imposible, pero él seguía insistiendo; fue alimentando su rabia y su envidia hasta que un día… explotó.

- Desde hace tiempo tenía las vistas puestas en la novia de Minato, en la que sería madre de Naruto. Era una mujer preciosa, y encantadora, todos creímos que se le pasaría y que respetaría su relación. No lo hizo; un día la agredió, intentó violarla, y por suerte, el hermano de Hiashi llegó a donde estaban y lo evitó. Le dijimos que no queríamos saber nada más de él, y Orochimaru solo dijo que se vengaría y desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

- Años más tarde volvería, Fugaku ya os había tenido a los dos y Neji también había nacido. Consiguió secuestrar a Nadeshiko, y los gemelos fueron tras él; cuando llegamos ya era muy tarde…

- Había matado al padre de Neji, y Nadeshiko estaba malherida, una lesión de la que nunca se recuperaría y que le costaría la vida cuando nació Naruto.

- Le perseguimos por todo el país, pero al parecer había desaparecido. Así que decidimos que lo más seguro sería esconderme – siguió Minato – fingimos un accidente de coche los tres y nos ocultamos tras una nueva identidad. Hiashi y Fugaku solo sabían que seguía con vida, nada más. Yo cree una empresa y mi padre se dedicó a escribir, algo que siempre había querido; y todo siguió igual, hasta que Naruto vino un día y me soltó que salía con un Uchiha.

- No le dijimos nada, para que no se alarmase, pero justo esta mañana a llegado a casa malherido y nos dijimos que ya era hora de volver a la luz.

- Así que al final todo está conectado – dijo Itachi

- Así es, Orochimaru ha vuelto, y con ganas de acabar con todos nosotros, como no pudo hacer la última vez.

- Es él quién atacó a Naruto?

- Eso suponemos – contestó Sasuke – ya ha atacado varias veces. A mí, a Neji, y a personas cercanas a nosotros. Naru era el siguiente objetivo.

- Y el crío decidió que volver solo a casa no era una gran cosa.

- … fue culpa mía – susurró el menor de los Uchihas – Me habían llamado y tenía que venir de inmediato. Debí de haberlo llevado a casa…

- Las cosas pasan, enano – le cortó Jiraiya – no te culpes por algo que ha sido simplemente culpa de otro.

- Grr, ese Orochimaru. Esta vez voy a acabar con él de una vez y para siempre. Si quería el Kyubi, lo va a ver en primera persona.


	8. Capítulo 7

Bueno!!!!!

Ahí va otro!!! Jeje, espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!!!

**Capítulo 7**

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, perezosamente, y la vista le hizo sonreír. Sasuke le miraba con una sonrisa y con una expresión aliviada pintada en sus rasgos. El moreno acarició sus cabellos y besó suavemente sus ojos, él alzó una mano y le acarició con ternura una mejilla.

- Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, bien – susurró – Dónde estoy?

- En la mansión, tu padre me llamó.

- Mi padre?

- Ajá, me dio el susto de mi vida.

- Suele hacerlo – rió él.

- Estuve muy preocupado.

- Lo siento – Naruto no quería causarle ninguna pena al mayor.

- No fue culpa tuya – dijo el moreno ferozmente.

Le besó con suavidad, como si se fuese a romper. Naruto le cogió por la nuca y le acercó más a él, profundizando el beso.

- Tampoco la tuya.

- Debí haberte acompañado a casa.

- Tenías que venir – y le besó de nuevo – Y yo estoy bien. No ha pasado nada irreversible, afortunadamente.

- Pero…

- Sasu, cállate!

Y el moreno no protestó, si no que se tumbó junto al rubio en la cama, en SU cama, aunque se deshizo de ese pensamiento. No era el momento, Naru no estaba para esas cosas. Se besaron con tranquilidad entre caricias suaves, y fue así como les encontró Itachi, que se quedó apoyado en e quicio de la puerta y preguntó con voz jocosa.

- Puedo unirme?

- Ni lo sueñes – gruñó Sasuke por encima de los cabellos rubios de su novio.

- No creo que a Deidara le gustase – dijo Naruto a su vez.

- Te aseguro que no.

- Dei!! – exclamó Itachi robándole un beso.

- Ya, ya, ahora te acuerdas de mí!

- Siempre me acuerdo de ti! – dijo indignado el moreno.

El rubio prefirió no contestar y se conformó con alzar los ojos al cielo. Suspiró y miró a los tortolitos en la cama, como Naruto se dejaba ir en brazos e Sasuke, y como este le rodeaba protectoramente, con cariño.

- Qué monos! – exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

- Eeeh, sí – dijo Itachi mientras le sacaba a rastras de la habitación, y se dirigió a los dos pequeños – Tenéis que ir abajo, os están esperando.

Salieron mientras Deidara seguía con los ojos llenos de estrellitas. Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a ponerse la camisa del pijama que traía puesto. Se calzó los zapatos y bajaron lentamente, con cuidado. Al llegar al salón, Naruto sonriente, abrazó a su padre, que le apretó contra sí. Su abuelo sonrió y le removió el pelo.

- Menudo susto nos has dado, pequeñajo.

- A quién llamas pequeñajo?! – se indignó el menor.

- A ti, obviamente – le picó su abuelo – A quién más?

Minato levantó los ojos al cielo, implorando paciencia, con una enorme sonrisa, nieto y abuelo se sentaron y el primero miró a la gente allí reunida. Estaban Itachi y Deidara, el señor Uchiha y Tsunade, y parecía que esperaban a alguien más, lo que se hizo patente cuando se abrió la puerta y un torbellino moreno se le echó encima. Hinata le miró atentamente, como una verdadera madre ante las risas de los demás. Su padre y Neji hicieron su entrada poco después, acompañados de Kakashi que comenzó de inmediato a hablar animadamente con Jiraiya.

- Estás bien?

- Tranquila, Hina, estoy bien. – dijo Naruto cariñosamente.

- Lamentarán haber hecho eso, te lo aseguro – intervino Neji.

- Oh, desde luego que lo lamentarán – añadió Sasuke con una sonrisa siniestra.

Los dos amigos alzaron los ojos al cielo ante esos dos.

- Al menos ya sabemos quién es – dijo Itachi.

- Ah sí? – exclamó el rubio, completamente desinformado.

Y mientras Sasuke le informaba de todo lo que había pasado, los adultos se fueron retirando a hablar en privado. Quedaron Neji, Hinata, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke y él. Los dos Uchihas se miraron compartieron una sonrisa con Neji. Una sonrisa que auguraba muchos problemas.

- Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Mmmhm

- Tal vez deberíamos invitar a Sai. Querrá participar.

- Ni se os ocurra – llegó una voz grave y seria. Naruto miró a Deidara, pasmado ante su voz y las amenazas implícitas en ella – sea lo que sea lo que hayáis pensado, pondrá en peligro a Hinata y a Naruto, y a Gaara también.

- Pero Dei…

- Crees que no sé como funciona tu mente? Quieres tenderles una trampa? Usarnos de cebo? Demostrar que "con las propiedades de los Uchiha no se juega"? – dijo fieramente el rubio – NO.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y se preguntó si en verdad ellos les verían como meras propiedades. Esperaba que no, porque si era así, podría perfectamente darle una buena paliza al moreno. Y darle otra a Itachi, por Deidara.

- Sasuke? – preguntó peligrosamente el rubio.

- No es cierto Naruto. Solo, solo quiero vengarme, pensé que tú también querrías hacerlo – dijo Sasuke rápidamente, mientras Neji reía por lo bajo viendo como ese rubio tenía a su amigo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- Ja, no vas a tener oportunidad – contestó el rubio gruñendo – como pille a ese hijo de puta le voy a arrancar la piel a tiras.

- Ves Dei!! Naru no regaña a Sasuke!!

- Me da igual!! Tus planes son siempre muy arriesgados!!

- Pues yo tenía una buenísima idea – dijo Hinata, haciendo que todos la mirasen con ojos desorbitados.

- Hinata!!! – exclamó Deidara con reproche.

- Pero Dei, - se quejó la joven – dispararon a Neji! Yo también quiero vengarme.

- Bueno – suspiró resignado el rubio – si no puedes con ellos…

- Sí!! – exclamó victorioso Itachi, besando a su novio.

- Y cual es esa idea, Hina? – preguntó Naruto con sus ojos brillantes de expectación.

- Dado que nuestro amigo piensa que somos presas fáciles, pongámoselo en bandeja.

- Ves?! – exclamó Deidara

- Shh… - le instó su novio.

- Vale, vale, pero te lo dije – refunfuñó él – acabaríais por hacer un cebo.

- Bien, por supuesto, ahora Naru está recuperándose, pero cuando lo haga querrá… no sé, salir a divertirse. Por supuesto, Orochimaru piensa que sois unos prepotentes así que si salimos todos juntos, solos, pensará que os creéis capaces de protegernos vosotros.

- y atacará.

- Y atacará, pero le tendremos una pequeña sorpresa, verdad Hina? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de través.

- Desde luego.

- Dais algo de miedo cuando os ponéis así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara salió de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y el pelo chorreando todavía. Fue a coger su pijama haciendo que no notaba la intensa mirada carmesí que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y le devoraba cada centímetro de piel. Sacando el pantalón de rayas que utilizaba se dio la vuelta mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla, lo que lo dejó desordenado y cayendo en mechones revueltos por sus hombros. La voz suave de Itachi le sacó de sus pensamientos

- Dei, estás enfadado? – preguntó.

El rubio miró al hombre con el que había compartido ya tres años de su vida, y sintió que le amaba igual que el primer día. Suspiró y se sumergió en aquellos extraños ojos rojos que le miraban preocupados; una sonrisa se extendió sola en su rostro y se acercó a la cama en la que su novio le esperaba recostado. Dejó el pijama con delicadeza, mientras pensaba en cómo podía expresar lo que realmente le pasaba.

- No estoy enfadado… solo estoy… asustado, supongo. – Clavó sus ojos violetas en los otros – Esto puede salir muy mal, Ita.

- No voy a permitir que te pase nada – dijo el moreno ferozmente, mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla del rubio.

- Lo sé – sonrió este – y confío en ti. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto.

- No dejaré que nada te pase, lo juro.

Y para afirmar su promesa, el moreno le atrajo a un beso devastador, ardiente, fogoso, sensual y pasional. Todo lo que era Itachi una vez que llegabas a conocerle, una vez que te alejabas de la fría fachada que construía a su alrededor. Deidara, como siempre, sintió que e derretía en los fuertes brazos y se estremeció al toque de su piel desnuda contra la suya propia.

Gimió cuando la lengua del moreno decidió abandonar su boca y bajar hasta su cuello, dando pequeños besos, saboreando su piel, mordisqueando sus untos más sensibles. Después de esos años juntos, el moreno sabía muy bien qué hacer para encenderle de inmediato. Gimió de nuevo, y esta vez más alto.

- Quiero cogerte, Deidara, ahora – susurró el mafioso con su voz más ronca.

- Itachi… - gimió él – Estamos en la mansión.

- Y?

- Tu padre duerme dos puertas más allá – dijo él, intentando deshacerse del abrazo del moreno, que le tenía encadenado con su boca ardiente.

- Tranquilo, creo que sabe perfectamente que no somos vírgenes, ninguno de los dos.

- Ya… - suspiró el rubio separándose un poco y diciendo desanimado – pero me odia ya lo suficiente como para darle más razones.

Itachi atrajo al rubio hacia él, sentándolo en sus rodillas, sintiendo como la tristeza se amparaba del artista, mientras maldecía para su interior. Odiaba ver así a Deidara, sin esa habitual alegría y bienestar que desprendía normalmente. Suspiró

- Mi padre no te odia, Dei – dijo – Odia lo que he decidido hacer con mi vida. Odia saber que le he desobedecido en algo que él considera de vital importancia.

- Me odia, Ita, sé realista. Yo represento la oposición que le haces, y un desafío abierto a su autoridad.

- Mmmm – dijo el moreno, dándole por imposible, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, atrayéndole hacia él – Hay alguna forma de que pueda convencerte de lo contrario?

- No – el rubio suspiró, interrumpiéndose – no lo creo. Pero dado que ya no hay remedio, tanto da demostrarle que he acabado con todos sus planes para ti.

Y el rubio sonrió pícaro, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su novio y le atraía a un fogoso e intenso beso. Itachi gimió, le encantaba ver a su rubio tan emprendedor y atrevido. El rubio, perfectamente consciente de que la pequeña toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura solo tapaba a la vista, pero no impedía que su piel desnuda se rozase con las piernas del moreno, se removió mirándole pícaramente mientras este gemía e intentaba torpemente quitarle el trozo de tela. Deidara soltó una pequeña carcajada, sensual y seductora, incitante, que hizo que su erección se hiciese aún más patente.

Con manos traviesas, el rubio recorría el torso de su novio, mientras besaba su cuello y lo mordisqueaba, haciendo que el otro se derritiese de placer. Las manos de Itachi se perdían en su culo, resbalando por sus piernas y acariciando cuanta piel alcanzasen. El joven artista se decidió al fin a quitarle la última prenda a su novio y le sonrió, levantado sobre sus rodillas. Le besó, sin que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo le tocase, haciendo que el moreno desesperase y le atrajese con fuerza hacia él.

- Te veo muy excitado, Ita – ronroneó el rubio a su oído – crees que podré hacerte gritar?

- Dios… Dei… por mmm.

El rubio había tapado las palabras de su novio con otro beso ardiente. Itachi gimió de nuevo, solo unos leves toques y le tenía a punto de estallar, sonrió Deidara, claro que el moreno también solía conseguir eso con él. Sintió como los dedos de su novio acariciaban su raja y se introducían en su entrada, haciéndole gemir. Se separó sonriendo, mientras le quitaba las manos de allí, y el moreno refunfuñaba quejándose.

- DIOS, DEIDARA!!!

El rubio sonrió y se apoyó más en los hombros del hombre que había dejado sin aliento, jadeando y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Itachi le miró y mordió una de las clavículas de su novio, que se había empalado en él sin previo aviso, acogiendo su pene hasta el fondo, en su interior. Un gemido voluptuoso le hizo sacudirse del placer, y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de aquel cuerpo pálido, acompañado por los jadeos de placer del otro que se movía al ritmo que marcaban sus manos.

Dios, le amaba tanto, pensó el moreno mientras se enterraba lo más profundo que podía en aquel joven de ojos violetas que había conseguido robarle el corazón. Había cambiado su vida por completo, había conseguido atarle de forma que nadie había podido. Siempre había tenido muchos amantes, sin importancia ninguna, hasta que llegó él, y le encadenó con su cuerpo dulce y sus sonrisas alegres.

Acercó más a Deidara, haciendo que su miembro rozase con todo su estómago mientras subía y bajaba, cabalgándolo. El rubio gimió y agachó la cabeza para besarle, haciendo que sus largos cabellos dorados cayesen sobre ellos. Él apartó una de sus manos de su cadera para enredarla en aquellos mechones que le volvían loco, gimiendo como un poseso, sofocando el ruido en el beso frenético.

- Ah… Ita… yo, ya…. Mmm

Y con un gemido ronco y ralo, el rubio se vino sobre su pecho, a la vez que él, de una estocada, llegaba hasta lo más profundo. Al notar sus espasmos, la presión de aquella cavidad cálida aumentó, haciendo que se derramase con un grito. Suspirando, ambos se dejaron caer entrelazados en la cama.

- Hn, para no querer llamar la atención, creo que habremos despertado a media casa – dijo el moreno.

- Bueno… - bostezó su novio – no es como si no lo hubieses disfrutado, no?

- Oh, te puedo asegurar que lo HE disfrutado – sonrió el de ojos rojos – mucho.

- Mmm, me alegro, yo también

- Duerme bien, artista.

- Buenas noches

E Itachi miró enternecido al rubio que dormía entre sus brazos, apoyado en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su pelo y se iba quedando adormilado.


	9. Capítulo 8

Siento mucho no haber actualiado en tanto tiempo pero tenía mis exámenes y me fue imposible. Agradezco mucho a todos los que tenéis la paciencia necesaria para seguirme n.n y para leer mis historias!!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis!!

**Capítulo 8**

Un hombre se escondía entre las sombras de un callejón, sin despegar la vista de la puerta de una discoteca de moda algunos números más abajo. El único punto de luz era un cigarro cuya punta encendida brillaba arrojando tenues luces a su rostro. Vio como la gente entraba y salía y de pronto, dos coches negros muy elegantes se pararon en la puerta.

Bajaron dos hombres casi al unísono, y miraron a su alrededor casi despectivamente. Ambos morenos y de piel pálida, con ademanes fríos y controlados. Pantalones negros, camisa negra para el del pelo corto, rojo sangra para el del pelo largo. Tras ellos salieron otros dos hombres, uno moreno y el otro castaño de largo cabello, vestidos de manera semejante. Por último salieron dos rubios, vestidos con camisas a rayas, un joven pelirrojo con una sencilla camisa blanca y una chica delicada de aspecto frágil, con un vestido sencillo pero elegante, cogió de la mano al castaño y sonrió a los demás.

El hombre sonrió, su jefe tenía razón, como siempre. Tirando el cigarro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos, sin notar una mirada carmesí en su nuca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto reía de algo que había dicho Gaara; el pelirrojo y él se habían entendido muy bien. Aunque Sasuke les había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados, aún no perdonaba la gran pelea con el rubio, pero al ver como ambos se hacían amigos tan rápidamente, no tuvo otra que sonreír. Deidara e Itachi estaban bailando y Neji e Hinata se habían ido a por bebidas, aunque ya tardaban un buen rato. Y él, él hablaba con Sai, peleándose y picándose como siempre. Sonrió, haciendo que su primo también leo hiciese al ver a varios hombres con mala pinta en diversos sitio del bar, mirándoles entre el gentío. Sai imitó su gesto y ambos primos se miraron, pareciéndose más que nunca. El moreno había estado encantado cuando le comunicaron sus planes, y había aceptado la idea con un brillo cruel en sus ojos negros.

Viendo a Neji con Hinata con unos vasos hacerle un signo imperceptible con la mano, Sasuke miró a Sai, y este entendió, era hora. El moreno sacó al pelirrojo a bailar, sin importarle demasiado sus protestas. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le besó profundamente, sin importarle quién pudiera estar viéndoles. El rubio se abrazó a su cuello, y él le cogió de la mano tras besarle de nuevo y ambos se dirigieron a la terraza trasera de la discoteca, que estaba casi vacía debido a la fría noche.

Naruto se apoyó en la barandilla, sin detenerse a mirar las luces que alumbraban los muelles y el mar y atrajo a su novio con una sonrisa, hacia sus labios. Sasuke se restregó contra él, haciendo que al más joven se le escapase un gemido. Pero una voz desagradable cortó toda su pasión.

- Vaya, fíjate qué tenemos aquí.

Sasuke se separó de su rubito tranquilamente y se dio la vuelta, quedando impasible. Frente a él se alzaba un hombre flanqueado por varios matones de aspecto muy poco recomendable, vestidos con verdaderos harapos en comparación con los trajes impecables que solían llevar los hombres de su clan. Naruto se dio cuenta de que habían tapado eficazmente su camino a las puertas, evitando toda huida, y les habían rodeado.

El hombre era alto y no parecía especialmente musculoso, aunque tenía unos hombros anchos y una estructura fuerte. Tenía la piel pálida, incluso más que Sasuke que era el más blanco de los Uchihas. Sus ojos eran amarillos y le dieron verdaderos escalofríos al rubio mientras le recorrían con algo parecido a la lascivia. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, suelto por la espalda, y vestía un traje elegante, que le diferenciaba de sus hombres.

- Orochimaru, supongo – dijo Sasuke fríamente.

- Uchiha – saludó el otro con voz burlona, sus ojos se volvieron a Naruto – Y este debe ser el putito rubio que me ha costado varios hombres – el joven no dijo nada – Es mono, puede que incluso me divierta con él un rato cuando acabe contigo – continuó relamiéndose los labios en una mueca que le dio arcadas al estudiante de medicina – Tsk, tsk, tu padre no debe sentirse contento de que sus herederos follen con hombres.

- Bueno, Naruto es especial – dijo el moreno con una sonrisilla de superioridad – es hijo de un amigo de la familia. No te suena? Fíjate bien – ordenó mientras el rubio se colocaba a su lado.

- Minato – el nombre salió entre los dientes apretados del mafioso como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, en un siflido lleno de odio y fura – parece que tu padre me la jugó bien.

- Yo diría que sí – sonrió el rubio.

- Pero esto solo lo hace mejor! Me enseñarás el kyubi, yo me encargaré de eso, y tu padre… tu padre sufrirá como tendría que haberlo hecho hace tiempo.

- De verdad piensas que tus piltrafillas pueden conmigo, Orochimaru?

Sin una palabra más, el rubio recolocó sus pies, distribuyendo su peso y cambiando su equilibrio mientras los llamados piltrafillas gruñían amenazadoramente. Sus cejas se fruncieron de concentración. Sasuke no se movió, Dios sabía lo difícil que le estaba siendo, pero Naruto podía con aquello y debía atenerse al plan.

De pronto, Naruto ya no estaba a su lado, y algo increíble pasó ante los ojos de los hombres de Orochimaru. Había DIEZ Narutos moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo. A su favor hay que decir que algunos de los matones pudieron rozar la culata de la pistola que tenían guardada antes de ser dejados inconscientes. Sauske se quedó boquiabierto cuando el rubio apareció a su lado de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, mirando a Orochimaru que observaba aquello con los ojos brillando de una emoción extraña.

De pronto, sus rasgos se transformaron y una risa loca y maníaca salió de sus labios finos, mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo terrorífico y sus pupilas se afilaban como las de un reptil.

- Fantástico! Fantástico!! Serás mío, pequeño, serás mío!!

- Creo que no has entendido, Orochimaru – dijo Sasuke – que estás en completa desventaja.

- Me temo que el que no entiende eres tú, pequeño Uchiha.

El mafioso llevó una mano a su costado y en un movimiento vertiginoso y fluido sacó una pistola, y disparó dos veces con certera puntería. Demasiado tarde, Sasuke y Naruto habían saltado sobre la valla y se habían dejado caer. Orochimaru miró sobre la verja y vio a sus dos presas alejándose a paso raudo hacia un aparcamiento. Con un revuelo de su abrigo, salió por encima de los cuerpos caídos de sus hombres.

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron hacia un coche cuando se vieron rodeados de una veintena de hombres armados con diversos utensilios.

- Creo que será mejor que os quedéis quitecitos – dijo uno de ellos – estáis algo superados.

- Y yo creo que será mejor que mires otra vez, inútil.

De entre los coches surgieron Itachi, Sai, Neji y Gaara. Hinata y Deidara, al no saber luchar se habían ido a la mansión Hyuuga a esperarles. Con un gesto de ambos Uchiha, aparecieron varios hombres. Ellos tenían a su disposición todos los de su padre, pero habían comenzado a reclutar algunos por su cuenta. Itachi había formado a los Akatsuki, verdaderos expertos en todo tipo de lucha, en infiltración, y en algún campo que les daba lugar propio y merecido en las empresas de la familia. Sasuke, por su parte, tenía a un grupo más reducido, pero igualmente temible.

Los contrincantes se miraban amenazándose con la mirada. Itachi dio un paso hacia su hermano, lo que desencadenó el caos. Uno de los matones atacó, lo que hizo que todos los demás se lanzasen a la trifulca. En medio del caos, Naruto volaba entre sus adversarios, atento a su alrededor. De pronto, entre el ruido de la pelea, sonó el tronar inconfundible de un disparo.

El rubio se volvió mientras todo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. Pálido como un fantasma, para ver una escena que le heló la sangre. Sasuke caía de rodillas, una mano en el abdomen, ensangrentado.

Naruto corrió y le apoyó contra él, mientras oía, como un eco lejano, que Orochimaru llegaba y tras gritar que les quería vivos, disparaba en la cabeza al hombre que había herido al Uchiha. El estudiante de medicina se mordió los labios con amargura, se suponía que nadie usaría pistolas, se suponía que les querrían vivos y todo lo indemnes que se pudiese.

- Sasuke – dijo mientras apretaba la hemorragia e intentaba recordar lo que dijo su abuelo sobre heridas de bala.

- Naru ten cuidado – susurró – ellos están al llegar.

- No, no hables así, no hables como si… como si no fueses a salir de esta.

- Shh – sonrió el moreno – Mata a ese cabrón, por mí, por tu padre.

- Sí, tranquilo – dijo él entre las lágrimas, besándole suavemente.

- Naru – le detuvo el moreno cuando el rubio se levantaba – Te quiero.

Naruto le observó un momento, perdiéndose en las orbes oscuras de aquel que amaba más que todo, oyendo aquella declaración que le iluminó los ojos. No dijo nada, solo le besó de nuevo y volvió la cabeza, al mundo que seguía en furor a su alrededor. Vio a Karin, una de los "hombres" de Sasuke y con una seña le hizo acercarse.

- Cuídale.

Solo un gesto afirmativo y Naruto se sumergió de nuevo en la pelea, con la cabeza fría y el corazón ardiendo de rabia. Aunque se veían superados en número, los otros no hacían peso frente a los experimentados combatientes de los Uchihas. Pronto se encontró frente al hombre que había estado tan cerca de destrozar su vida varias veces, pero que afortunadamente, nunca lo había conseguido. Su mirada se estrechó y la mueca de furia se alargó en sus rasgos.

La mirada ambarina se estremeció y pareció ver sobrepuesta a la figura del rubio un zorro de fuego con nueve colas agitándose tras él. Llevado por el miedo, Orochimaru sacó su pistola y apuntó al corazón del joven que se abalanzaba hacia él.

Un disparo tronó.

Naruto se detuvo, los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Orochimaru giró, sus ojos amarillos y las pupilas serpentinas miraron incrédulas a los tres hombres que se encontraban tras él. Fugaku, Minato e Hiashi miraron con desprecio a su antiguo amigo, mientras el rubio bajaba su arma lentamente.

- Se acabó.

Orochimaru cayó de rodillas y tosió sangre, revolviéndose entre espasmos y gorgoteos, ahogándose con un rugido de furia. Finalmente, el silencio se hizo y solo se oía el ruido de los coches pasar. Naruto miró a su padre y suspiró. Todo había terminado.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Karin, que sujetaba a un Sasuke pálido como un fantasma, completamente inerte. Naruto sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

- NO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sé que querréis matarme, pero en serio, en serio, que no os voy a hacer esperar mucho n.n. Se acerca el final jajajaja!!! El proximo capi es el último.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sasuke miró con ternura el cuerpo rubio que reposaba bajo las sábanas junto a él y se levantó con una sonrisa rumbo al baño. Sonrió mientras el agua se calentaba y observó su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo.

En su costado relucía, más pálida que el resto de su piel, la cicatriz de la bala que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Pasó sus dedos sobre ella, recordando los besos que Naru le depositaba allí todas las noches.

Desde la noche en la que murió Orochimaru, Naruto no se había separado de él, había estado constantemente a su lado, y al final, tras algo de insistencia de su parte, se había mudado a vivir con él. Y habían pasado ya varios meses de aquello y Sasuke nunca hubiese pensado lo feliz que podía ser compartiendo su vida con la persona adecuada.

Salió de la ducha y se ató una toalla a la cintura, secándose el pelo con otra. Y fue hacia su cama, donde una cabecita rubia se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas. Con una sonrisa predadora, el moreno se inclinó sobre ella, y escurrió sus mechones azabaches sobre su rostro. Naruto se despertó de golpe, blasfemando y miró a su novio con una mueca de reproche.

- Arriba, Naru.

- Sabes? Prefiero cuando me despiertas de otra forma – dijo el rubio con un puchero.

- Ah? Cómo?

- Así.

Y le atrajo para un beso, tumbándole sobre él. El Uchiha se dejó ir, pero se separó un tiempo después con reticencia.

- Venga, levántate – dijo sonriendo – que vamos a llegar tarde.

Hora y media después, los dos jóvenes llegaban a la mansión Uchiha, que vestía con un aire de fiesta. Farolillos y banderines colgaban por doquier y había música en el aire. Naruto miró a Sasuke extrañado

- No íbamos a comer con tu padre? Y todo esto

- Oh, es el mercadillo anual que organizan los hombres – dijo el moreno con cara de póker.

- Vaya, que curioso – dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta de nada, sonriéndole

Ambos chicos entraron en la casa y dejaron el coche tranquilamente, mientras el estudiante de medicina le preguntaba más sobre aquel curioso mercadillo que preparaban los mafiosos y Sasuke se reía para sus adentros preguntándose como era posible que alguien fuese tan inocente. El joven no notó nada mientras caminaban por la casa desierta en dirección a uno de los patios interiores más hermosos de la villa Uchiha.

Sasuke dejó pasar subrepticiamente a Naruto delante, que abrió la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cara, sorprendido ante el grito de alegría de todos los rostros familiares allí reunidos. Neji e Hinata, su padre y su abuelo, Itachi y Deidara, todos los Uchihas y algunos Hyuugas estaban allí aplaudiéndole con una gran pancarta de FELICIDADES. Y entre ellos estaban sus amigos que lo vitoreaban al lado de Hinata. El rubio se volvió a Sasuke, que le sonrió ampliamente, con ternura, y se lanzó para darle un beso que le robó el aliento y le dejó jadeante

- Muchísimas gracias – exclamó

Y se lanzó a saludar a todos sus conocidos. Repartiendo besos y abrazos, sonrisas y agradecimientos. Su cumpleaños había sido el día anterior, y Sasu y él lo habían celebrado con una agradable cena en casa y una sesión maratoniana de sexo después. Y aunque había querido celebrarlo con sus amigos, estos le habían pospuesto el plan hasta después, y ahora entendía porqué. No se había esperado aquello para nada, es más, ni lo hubiese sospechado en un principio.

Tras soplar las velas, abrir todos los regalos y una abundante comida, todos se encontraban sentados en las mesas que habían preparado para ello. Sasuke y Naruto se arrellanaban en un balancín, el rubio con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno, y este rodeándole con su brazo. Naruto observó a la gente a su alrededor.

Kiba y Tenten hablaban con Shino y su novio de hace tiempo Shikamaru; un joven de extremada inteligencia e increíble vaguería. Hinata se reía de una anécdota de Itachi mientras Neji hablaba con Deidara de algunas obras que quería comprar. Él y la joven habían decidido seguir el ejemplo de sus mejores amigos y vivir juntos, y estaban decorando el apartamento elegido. Mientras, Itachi abrazaba de la cintura a su novio rubio que sonreía con su dulzura habitual.

Por otra parte, Hiashi, Fugaku y Minato hablaban entre risas y ademanes, los tres amigos reunidos por fin, tras muchas desventuras y tragedias, veían ahora el final de aquel capítulo excesivamente largo de su vida. En una mesa más alejada Jiraiya y Tsunade jugaban a ver quien bebía más, y andaban los dos ebrios cantando viejas canciones de guerra, y sonatillas soeces de sus tiempos con los mercenarios.

Por otro lado, Kakashi hablaba con algunos akatsukis: Hidan, Sasori y Kisame, con quienes había congeniado inmediatamente, junto a él su pareja Iruka, hablaba con los demás, riendo suavemente ante las anécdotas que le contaban Kakuzu y Tobi. Más lejos, Sai y Gaara conversaban con los hombres de Sasuke: Karin, Jügo y Kimimaro

Entre todos los grupos corría el pequeño Konohamaru, persiguiendo a Ko-chan, el cerdito de su tía Shizune, que hablaba con murmullos excitados con Sakura e Ino. Obito y Rin se hacían arrumacos en un rincón, pero como todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado, a nadie le asombraba.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, diciendo que de su pequeña familia de tres miembros había conseguido una mucho mayor. Se incorporó un poco y miró a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él le miró a su vez, y le besó suavemente antes de preguntarle

- Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo… estoy feliz.

- Yo también – y añadió con una sonrisa pícara – aunque lo estaré aún más si esta noche me demuestras lo feliz que eres.

- Oh, por supuesto – dijo el rubio lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – además, tengo que demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy por esta fiesta.

- Me muero de ganas – jadeó Sasuke sin aliento, sintiendo como le apretaban los pantalones.

Naruto rió alegremente y besó de nuevo a su novio, sintiendo como la vida, en ese momento, era absolutamente perfecta.

THE END

Me faltaría poner un vivieron felices y comieron perdices, pero creo que es bastante obvio.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han leído y han aguantado hasta el final de la historia, aun habiendo tardado casi un año en subir diez capítulo de nada

Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, pues es para lo que escribo estas historias, para que la gente disfrute de ellas.

Gracias por todos los reviews, me han dado muchos ánimos y ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Y bueno, hasta la próxima, si se me ocurre alguna n.n


End file.
